It's All On Camera!
by milkthepanda
Summary: various x various What if someone had a camera for all those unforgettable moments in InuYasha? Here's a few that have been caught on film! These were probably all the deleted scenes from the anime that no one wanted us to know about... Part 14A Post!
1. The Power of Flowers

**The Coffee Corner: **Okay, I've deleted my old InuYasha-related drabble/one-shot series because I didn't like it. So, I've started this one. The old one was too angsty and it didn't have enough humour/romance as I would have liked. So, read and review please!! And don't forget to enjoy :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. The characters rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I hope I do them justice.

* * *

**It's All On Camera!**

_By: Caffeine Lover_

* * *

**Scene One:** The Power of Flowers

**Rated:** General: it's child-friendly…

**Pairings:** InuYasha x Kagome

**Genre:** Fluff, attempted humour

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Kagome has bad luck with flowers. InuYasha has the solution.

* * *

**Scene One:** The Power of Flowers

"He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not…_he loves me_…he loves me not. Argh!" The raven-haired female in the green and white sailor suit stood up abruptly and huffed in annoyance. It just wasn't her day today – she had already gone through twenty-something flowers in a row, and still none produced the answer she was so desperately searching for.

Kagome Higurashi was fed up with her ill luck with that mystical, stubborn half-demon. Even her deepest fantasies had somehow turned against her, her mind soon wondering towards the dead priestess, which somehow conjured up an image of InuYasha and Kikyo together instead of him and Kagome.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had all suggested that she solve her "love dilemma" the old-fashioned way: through the magical powers of the flower! _"The flowers never lie!"_ they had all told her energetically, hands waving in the air. _"Take Ayumi for example! After she did it, guess who came knocking at her door the following morning? Renji Haro! Ayumi and him have been dating steadily ever since…"_

Kagome had figured that it couldn't hurt in trying (even though she had serious doubts about the entire "magic" part), so when she had flung herself back into the Feudal Era that following afternoon, she was delighted to find a numerous amount of lovely wildflowers growing around the old wooden time-travelling well. She soon went a-picking, gathering handful after handful of flowers.

It couldn't hurt, right?

Well, apparently it _did_ hurt. Hurt emotionally, that was. Ever flower that she had picked and done the entire ritual with, it all turned out wrong. The last petal always said, "_He loves me not_." Discouraged and heart-broken, Kagome figured that Mother Nature herself must have been attempting to tell her that **_InuYasha is not the "one"_**.

And as much as it hurt…well, Kagome couldn't deny the truth. There was a ton of evidence that proved that she and InuYasha were slowly drifting apart. Maybe the flowers were right…maybe she and InuYasha just weren't meant to "be".

Kagome frowned, depressed, and crushed the rigid, green stem of the previous (and last) flower that Kagome had used, petal and all, underneath the sole of her leather brown school shoes.

* * *

Shippo frowned from behind the prickly bush, having just witnessed the entire catastrophe between the flowers and Kagome. He, the beloved and kawaii kistune of the InuYasha Tachi, must help the love-blind dog-demon and the in-denial futuristic teen.

After all, what else was he going to do?

* * *

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" cried the tiny redheaded kitsune as he ran havoc on the streets of Kaede's village. Carts packed with vegetation were overturned with the small youkai's haste to locate the half-demon, and mules and horses were driven from their fields in fear of being the next target of Shippo's wrath.

"InuYasha no baka!!" screamed Shippo, which soon earned him a good bop atop the head by none other than the aforementioned hanyou.

"What do ya want, ya little runt?" the dog-eared man questioned, his face reflecting that of a bored and irritated teen. Shippo took one look at his so-called "protector" and almost contemplated the fact of letting Kagome leave him and suffer.

_Almost_.

And so went Shippo, talking faster than the hanyou could comprehend, and when the kitsune was done explaining the delicate ritual of the "flower", about how the rules were laid out (each petal for each phrase), about Kagome's failed attempts, and how she could leave the InuYasha Tachi to search for her "true love".

Faster than the blink of an eye, InuYasha was gone, leaving Shippo wide-eyed as he stood there, still talking.

* * *

After Kagome's failed tries at the flowers (_I should have known that they wouldn't work!_), the fifteen-year-old had trudged on back home, defeated and somewhat angry at her companions for even suggesting such a vile way to predict love.

At least _before_ Kagome had held some hope for the half-demon to come around…but now, now it was just shattered, lying on the ground in a millions pieces that could never be glued back together.

Thinking bitter thoughts and about how many different ways she could maim Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi for getting her involved in this type of crap in the first place, the raven-haired beauty soon fell into a light slumber, her troubles forgotten as she dreamed away in La-La Land.

A certain dog-eared, white-haired, and clawed inu-hanyou crept into Kagome Higurashi's overly pink and frilly bedroom quietly through the window, leaving something precious on her organized desktop for his Shard Detector – for his sweetheart.

And when Kagome woke up from her nap, she would have found her room filled with the fragrance of two hundred different types of five-petalled flowers (InuYasha had counted each flower and petal) with a small note attached that said:

_Kagome no Baka,_

_Try your little flower game again with the flowers that _I _have picked. Hopefully the message will come out loud and clear to you through that thick head o' yours. Though I doubt it. I gave you two hundred flowers because I'd figure that it'd rule out the twenty that you had earlier – and that it convinces you over and over again of what I feel._

_- The Invincible Hanyou_

_P.S._

_Start with, _"He loves me…"

* * *

- The End -

* * *

**The Coffee Corner:** So, what did you think? It's short, and it's fluffy! XD Nothing can go wrong… Please read and review :-)

- **_Caffeine Lover_**


	2. The Trouble with Chairs

**The Coffee Corner:** Much needed love and thanks to CaiCai! She's my never-ending muse, my better side, and my greatest friend. This drabble is dedicated to your lovely face and brilliant mind! This writer loves you to pieces :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. If I did, InuYasha would be rated 18A for a ton of yaoi-love between him and Sessho-sama! XD

* * *

**It's All On Camera!**

_By: Caffeine Lover_

* * *

**Scene Two:** The Trouble With Chairs

**Rated:** It's child-friendly, if you ignore the monk's perverted ways.

**Pairings:** Miroku x Sango

**Genre:** Fluff, attempted humour

**Warnings:** Miroku's usual "touchy-feely" problem

**Summary:** What do you do when your seat is taken? Miroku has a very good suggestion.

* * *

**Scene One:** The Trouble With Chairs

Sango stood in the corner of the chamber almost uncomfortably, both of her hands smoothing the front of her snug green apron of its invisible wrinkles. It was a nervous habit that the young demon slayer just couldn't seem to break – while most girls twirled their hair or bit their fingernails when they were fidgety, Sango had the strange and uncanny urge to clean and straighten everything around her. Not that it was a _bad_ habit, but it would be awfully annoying when there was nothing to clean when the "urge" came on.

Like now, for instance.

Sango couldn't exactly scrub the walls or sweep the wooden floor; the way that Miyako had kept her house was extraordinary! Not a thing was misplaced, not a speck of dust was in sight.

The young exterminator began to rub at her apron just a little faster.

Her companion, a "delinquent" monk with deep violet eyes and a full mop of hair, eyed her with an eyebrow raised. His expression clearly said, _What in the name of Buddha are you doing?_, but Sango just ignored the question and went back to inspecting the new space around her – while still consistently "smoothing" out the green part of her attire.

Miroku cleared his throat as the lovely and elegant Miyako glided into the room which her guests were currently residing in. Her ebony-black hair was put back into a complicated bun while held together with a long, ivory hairpiece. Her grey eyes were as cold as marble, but her smile made up for that coldness. If the gods would let her, the brightness of her teeth and Miyako's optimistic nature would have surely brought the entire world light and laughter.

Well, this was what _Miroku_ thought. Sango, on the other hand…

"So you say that there has been a strange feeling of unease in the mansion?" Miroku quickly began as soon as he felt the silent jealous wrath of Sango, whom was still standing as her hands continued to move fervently over the green cloth. Miroku had a sneaking suspicion that if Sango rubbed any harder, she'd wear out the fabric…

"Why, yes, that is correct," Miyako replied in a silky voice as she sat on an expensively embroidered cushion. She gave Miroku a shy glance, and then quickly lowered her gaze almost modestly as soon as the "holy" monk gave her a charming smile.

Sango fumed from the shadows. Her hands had finally ceased.

"After my husband had left to visit his dying elder brother, strange things have been happening around my home," the mistress of the mansion informed, her hand covering her mouth in a demure act. Miroku gazed at her, _seemingly_ interested in her tale, even though he knew that there was no demonic aura around this castle. Sango knew this too; the youkai exterminator figured that she had probably taken an interest in the houshi, and had conjured up a tale to "lure" them in. Miroku and Sango only went in so that they could have money for their next meal.

Either way, Miroku wasn't complaining. It seemed almost too good to be true! A beautiful woman inviting him in while generously giving them money for free was not to be taken for granted. All they had to do was "believe" her story, stick a few purifying sutras around the place, and leave with a smile and their pockets filled. That is, after Miroku had stolen all the booty and treasures with his kazaana, of course.

Sango was thoroughly disgusted. The woman was _married_ and already she was hitting on other men! _Has she no shame?_ the tomboy-ish brunette thought with horror. Not only that, however, but Miyako had the _gall_ to tell Sango that she only had two cushions in that room, and that she couldn't get more, and she would _prefer_ that Sango stand (Miyako just HAD to have Miroku sit with her), since her clothing seemed "dirty". Miyako was such a neat freak that didn't want the slayer to contaminate her floors with her dirt and grime.

Thus was how Sango had ended up in the corner of the chamber as she watched the ever-so-charming and charismatic monk flirt with the witty lady of the house.

Sango was insulted, bossed around, and shunned all in one moment. The nerve of Miyako! Some hostess she is!

_Maybe I should lure some _real_ demons into her house and then drag the bouzo out of here…_ Miroku's companion continued to glower at the couple before her.

Suddenly, a slight rap was heard behind the paper screen. Miyako scowled as she stared at Sango expectantly, whom got the message to go and open the door. The demon slayer muttered some unmentionable oaths under her breath (Miroku heard every one of them and chuckled) as she slid open the barrier with an annoyed, "Yes?"

The servant seemed surprised to find the guest answering the call, but continued on with her message nonetheless. "Lady Kumiko has arrived, m'lady. She said that she would like to join you for some tea right now."

"Thank you, Miyu. I'll go and greet Lady Kumiko right now." Miyako seemed annoyed and a little irritated to have been distracted from entertaining her male guest, but she glided back over ever so gracefully and left the room, with Miyu sliding the screen door shut behind her.

The monk and the slayer were finally alone.

"My dearest Sango, why are you standing in the corner? Come and join me!" the houshi invited with open arms and a bright smile upon his handsome features towards the female. Sango blushed a little, averting her eyes from the mesmerizing purple ones.

"I'm standing here because Miyako seemed to have taken quite a _liking_ to you, Miroku," Sango seethed, one of her hands balling into a tight fist. Miroku eyed that hand nervously, afraid that his angel would come charging at him with fury and blacken his eye. If she hits that eye one more time, he'll go blind! The monk gulped and tried a different approach.

"Well, Lady Sango, there is still an open seat for you," Miroku suggested innocently. Sango peered at him suspiciously. Miroku patted his lap with a grin and wink and offered, "If Miyako would not offer you a seat, then what better way to improvise than sit in the lap of the greatest man in the world?"

Sango scoffed at the last comment, but to her surprise, she found herself walking towards Miroku and plopping down quite comfortably in his crossed Indian-style legs. His eyes widened at how easy it was to persuade her, but then he figured that Sango just wanted revenge at Miyako for how she had humiliated her and kicked Kirara outside (_"No animals in the castle, please."_). But instead of feeling used, Miroku just smiled, hugged a heavily blushing Sango around the waist, and counted his blessings. A time like this with Sango was most precious, and should be treasured above all others.

Miroku rested his head on Sango's shoulder and whispered in a husky voice, "Let's stay like this way for a while, hmm?" The slayer just shivered and gave a shaky nod. Miroku laughed lowly and started to kiss the skin on the goddess' neck before him, nipping and kissing and licking lightly occasionally. Sango found it strange how she found this touch _pleasurable_, and strangely addicting.

She never wanted him to stop.

It was worth all the humiliation and the inhumanly time that she was forced to stand when Sango had witnessed the priceless expression of horror and rejection when Lady Miyako had returned to her chamber and having found Sango tangled in Miroku's arms as he continued to assault her neck.

It was also worth it how Miroku didn't seem to be paying as much attention to Miyako as before, this time more intent on concentrating on holding Sango, kissing Sango, and try to comprehend what the mistress was saying about the "ghostly" sightings as his senses were overwhelmed with the slayer. Miyako was furious (although she hid it well). The lady glared at Sango so hard that the brunette was surprised that she hadn't gone up in flames yet. And during all that time in Miroku's arms, Sango kept on smiling.

But the best part was how Miroku never stopped his loving worship on her neck, and how his hold on her never loosened.

* * *

- The End -

* * *

**The Coffee Corner:** Read and review please :-)


	3. What Friends Are For

**The Coffee Corner:** Inspiration hits me out of nowhere. XD This is lovingly dedicated to Miranda – who's long hair I have always admired :-)

**The Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I will one day – you watch me ::laughs evilly::

* * *

**It's All On Camera!**

_By: Caffeine Lover_

* * *

**Scene Three:** What Friends Are For

**Rated:** PG for language

**Pairings:** None, unless you're in denial and just _must_ see this in a 'Miroku/InuYasha' way…

**Genre:** Attempted humour

**Warnings:** Language, bad sense of humour by me.

**Summary:** Miroku shows his devotion and loyalty to InuYasha – and teaches him the meaning of _true_ friendship.

* * *

**Scene Three:** What Friends Are For

InuYasha watched over his companions with a small smile as he sat upon the large thick branch of the tall oak tree that overlooked their current campsite. Shippo was sleeping soundly in Kagome's warm lap, his little fox-like feet twitching occasionally as he snored away quietly. Sango was furiously shining her giant bone boomerang, causing the old youkai remain to shine brightly as if new. His best friend, Miroku, was up to his no good, as usual; his wandering right hand was slowly making its long journey towards Sango's plump derriere in a stealthy, sneaky way. InuYasha almost felt _compelled_ to warn Sango beforehand – but he figured that whatever pain Miroku was going to get was what he rightfully deserved.

_The stupid bouzo,_ InuYasha thought lazily with a smirk, _always feelin' up Sango…_

The futuristic priestess was currently tending to the campfire, smoothing out Shippo's hair comfortingly as he snoozed, a content grin gracing her lips. The large fish that InuYasha had caught earlier in the nearby stream was roasting quickly by the fire, its delicious aroma floating through the midday air and into the inuhanyou's keen nostrils.

And from what InuYasha could tell, they were done.

The dog demon leapt gracefully off branch, landing soundlessly beside the fully transformed neko youkai, whom was bathing in the warm sunlight of the afternoon. He walked towards his lunch, his eyes fixed intently on the largest fish of the platter.

What InuYasha didn't notice was how the wind had picked up dramatically, thus blowing his long waist-length hair askew and into his field of vision. InuYasha hastily threw his hair out of the way, eager to fill his stomach's persistent urges. Except…in his impatience, he seemed to miss a rather _important_ thing…

The first sign of his misfortune was when Miroku had began to chuckle uncontrollably as InuYasha plopped down comfortably beside Kagome, grabbing the large fish-on-a-stick.

It then turned strangely silent within the dysfunctional group – except for the damn monk's annoying laughter, that is.

"Okay, what in the seven hells is so goddamn funny, bouzo?" InuYasha snapped irritably before he dove into his meal. Miroku just shook his head, dismissing the topic vaguely, although his mirth never ceased one bit.

InuYasha's left eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance.

Finally, it was Kagome who had snapped back to her senses.

"Ano…InuYasha," she began reluctantly, looking incredulously at him. "Your hair is on fire."

True to her word, a burnt smell suddenly assaulted his nose, and the hanyou's amber orbs widened in horror. "FUCK!" he yelled as he ran around, trying in some way to stop the burning.

All this while, Miroku laughed hysterically, his original plan of groping Sango completely forgotten as he enjoyed himself in his companion's torture and ridiculous behaviour.

Kagome quickly took a bottle of water and subdued InuYasha with his Beads of Subjugation, before quickly unscrewing the plastic cap and dumping the entire contents of the liquid on InuYasha's hair.

Miroku howled.

"Miroku, you fucking fiend!" InuYasha screamed, enraged and completely humiliated. "You knew all along! You would have let me go bald!"

Miroku all but flashed a charming smile at his unofficial leader's way.

"Some friend you are…" grumbled the hanyou, his plans of maiming and possibly castrating the houshi diminished as Kagome sent a deadly glare filled with painful "sits" his way. It was completely unfair! He never did anything; it was all Miroku's fault. Why was Kagome taking his side?!

"Why, that's what friends are for, InuYasha," Miroku stated in mock solemnity.

The figure clothed in red glowered, but said nothing. His appetite was lost.

* * *

- The End -

* * *

**The Coffee Corner:** I always knew that something was going to wrong with InuYasha's long hair…anyway, please read and review! Much love, everyone.

- _Caffeine Lover_


	4. The 'B' Word

**The Coffee Corner:** Dedicated to all match-making friends around the world! We all love you (although you may be a little frightening…) By the way, I hope that you can understand the title of this drabble after you've read the story. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I do own Sesshomaru though! XD ::lawyers come running over:: I was kidding. O.O HONEST!

* * *

**It's All On Camera!**

_By: Caffeine Lover_

* * *

**Scene Four:** The 'B' Word 

**Rated:** G - PG

**Pairings:** InuYasha x Kagome

**Genre:** Fluff

**Warnings:** Language, boyfriend-obsessed and insane friends.

Summary: InuYasha finds out that Kagome's friends think that he's her boyfriend (much to Kagome's horror). What a perfect time to make a move.

* * *

**Scene Four:** The 'B' Word

"You know, InuYasha, I would feel a lot better if you agreed to come with me…I promised Mama ages ago that you'd visit and have dinner with us on one of your human nights!" the raven-haired girl whined as she adjusted the thin straps of her strangely empty yellow knap sack on her thin shoulders. Her worn back hummed in pleasure at the nonexistent weight that laid on them, and her neck – for the first time in weeks – refused to tense up and cause the poor teenage female to suffer any pain on her sleepless and tired nights. Yes, life was good when all of your necessary supplies for survival in the Feudal Era were finally used up. It was the peaceful time when a person can go home, visit their suddenly distant families (no pun intended), and to maybe take a long, well-deserved bath to heal those aches and pains.

It was also a time of argument and persuasion with the inuhanyou, whom would occasionally outright _refuse_ to even go near the well, often complaining that their snail-of-a-pace in their shard collecting was unacceptable, and that their enemies were becoming stronger by the day. It would hardly be a time for relaxation and visiting family, which was the dog demon's opinion on the matter.

Today's argument was no different.

"We have _shards_ to find, Ka. Go. Me." InuYasha spat irritably as he placed a harsh emphasis on each syllable of Kagome's name. "This is _hardly_ a time to go socializing and visiting your family. Don't you even give a damn about the quest?" The sixteen-year-old half demon looked strangely childish as crossed his arms stubbornly, his nose raised in the air haughtily as his ears drooped slightly, his perfect lips in a pout.

Kagome _almost_ squealed at the adorable position her protector was in.

Now, normally, Kagome would have said something equally accusing, with an equal amount of fire. But today, she decided on a different tactic. A way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right…?

"But Mama has already prepared a _feast_," Kagome whined in a high-pitched voice, her greyish-blue orbs clouded over in hunger as her mouth parted slightly. "She's made oden, steak, _ramen_, oyaku-"

"Your mother cooked ramen?" Amber orbs widened in fascination as his mouth began to slightly water at the thought of the heavenly (and cheap) food. And as the hanyou continued to fantasize about every way and every flavour that Mama Higurashi has prepared the ramen, Kagome energetically pumped her fist into the air with a _Yes!_

She would have to remember this attack mechanism from now on…

The petite female grabbed onto the large and calloused clawed hand of the figure clothed in red as she pulled him eagerly along, her lips in a brilliant smile as her eyes shined in joy. She was going _home_, she was going to take a _bath_, she was going to –

"Wait a minute…" InuYasha sneered as he halted Kagome to an abrupt stop (_No! I was only three feet from the well…_), his golden eyes narrowing in suspicion. "How the hell does your family know about my human night?"

"Oh…about that…" Kagome trailed off with an apologetic smile as she scratched the back of her head absently, trying to think up a good excuse. "Heh heh heh…" The hanyou growled.

**

* * *

**

As the moonlight disappeared from the night sky, so did all the (lovely, Kagome thinks) features that pointed InuYasha to be classified as a hanyou. His youkai blood weakened as his human blood dominated his body, thus causing his claws to extract slowly into its blunt, short form; his triangular-shaped appendages vanishing as new human ears appeared, replacing his old ones, at the side of InuYasha's head; his amber orbs darkening into a beautiful and stunning shade of violet, and his blindingly bright silver hair changing from the roots up into a dark ebony, as if someone had spilled litre after litre of ink upon his head.

This transformation never ceased to impress and amaze the reincarnated priestess, who watched in fascination as the couple sat quite comfortably on her single pink bed, their sides pressed up against each other snugly.

"Does that hurt?" the girl beside him asked, concerned and in wonder. The boy shook his head, his left hand trying to get his long black bangs out of his eyes.

"It isn't painful," InuYasha began, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully as if thinking of the appropriate words to say. "It just feels…numb. All over, I mean. I feel so weird without my senses."

"I see…"

The couple sat in an awkward silence, both wondering what was so happen next. Dinner wasn't going to be finished until two hours later (Mama Higurashi had informed the duo of this with an ominous wink), and to all honesty, Kagome just couldn't study with InuYasha near her.

_Especially _with InuYasha near her…

Then, the inevitable happened.

"Kagome dear!" came the clear and ringing voice of the motherly Higurashi. "Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri are here. Why don't you let them meet InuYasha, hmm? I've already invited them over for dinner tonight."

The aforementioned teenage girls giggled loudly in happiness as they marched up the stairs noisily, their mindless chatter and murmurs of the word '_boyfriend'_ coming closer and closer to the threatened couple…

Where was a youkai when you needed one?

Kagome ran to the wooden barrier between her menacing companions and herself as she hastily locked it with a _click_. InuYasha stared in bewilderment, unmoving from the bed.

"KAGOME!" Yuka yelled as Ayumi pounded on the door of Kagome's bedroom relentlessly. "Open up, girlfriend! I see that your _boyfriend_ is finally here!" Squeals filled the air; it was the one time in InuYasha's life that he was grateful to the kamis of his toned down sense of hearing. "_Come on!_ Open the door."

"Boyfriend?" the once-hanyou asked as a thick eyebrow rose in questioning. Kagome groaned and muttered something almost inaudible along the lines of '_this is so embarrassing_'. "They think I'm your boyfriend? Did you honestly tell them that?"

"No, I didn't tell them that!" Kagome snapped, a little offended that InuYasha would find the concept of her and him being together to be amusing. "They just assumed it, that's all."

InuYasha sat silent on the bed for a moment, his mind blocking out the extremely loud screaming of the girls outside as they begged to come in and meet him, while Kagome groaned and considered to bang her head on the nearest wall and die.

Would he be mad? Would InuYasha be disgusted and humiliated that some people had thought that Kagome and him were _together-together_?!

Completely different from Kagome's expected reaction, InuYasha just stood up and walked calmly up to the flushed female as he clutched her hand warmly, her heart pounding like crazy in her ribcage.

"Okay then, let's go and face them now. I'm sure that they're not as scary as the youkai in _our_ time." He smirked, and if he were a hanyou, Kagome was certain that a deadly fang would have peeked out. She especially liked how he said 'our' instead of 'my'. A sudden thrill went from the tip of her toes to the top of her head.

"Actually, you might be wrong about that – they're quite monstrous," she retorted sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "You don't have to pretend to be my boyfriend, you know, InuYasha." This was said in a much quieter tone, her eyes averted from his steady and intense gaze as she studied the fluffy material of her house slippers. They reminded her of Sesshomaru's boa thing that was always perched upon his shoulder.

He tightened his grip on her hand momentarily – a comforting gesture which the jewel shard detector appreciated very much. "Who's pretendin'?" He asked in a playful tone as he shot her a wink…much like the one that Mama Higurashi had given them earlier.

Kagome smiled as she squeezed his hand back.

* * *

And…CUT

* * *

**The Coffee Corner:** I had fun writing this drabble. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri are just such wonderful characters that always somehow bring Kagome and InuYasha closer together. XD Please read and review! 

_- Caffeine Lover_


	5. The Other Side of the Story

**THE COFFEE SHOP:** _Gah! I cannot believe how long that I haven't updated this drabble series yet. My deepest, most sincere apologies to all of you who have been waiting for the fifth drabble. I honestly hope that people have enjoyed my last four ones, and that this one will be up to standards. XD By the way, someone suggested that I should do more "friendship-based" drabbles, and I was thinking, _Yeah! That's a great idea! _So here it is… Please remember to enjoy and reviews would be appreciated._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own InuYasha…but I do have the movies and posters and trading cards! No, you cannot have those either XP

* * *

_

**IT'S ALL ON CAMERA!**

_By Caffeine Lover_

* * *

**SCENE FIVE:** _The Other Side of the Story_

**RATING: **_General – it's got nothing bad except some complaining…and some whining in the background…_

**PAIRINGS:** _None – and you sickos out there don't even _think_ of it as a Jaken x Rin story! EW._

**GENRES:** _Friendship-based…um, niceness?_

**WARNINGS:**_ Thought-drabble._

**SUMMARY: **_Everyone always sees Jaken as the "annoying green thing that Sesshomaru tolerates". Well, has anybody ever considered _his_ side of the story?

* * *

_

**Scene Five: **The Other Side of the Story

Little green legs carried the impish kappa demon across the bare and muddy field, his large and yellow bug-like eyes narrowing suspiciously before widening in half horror and in half surprise. Three reptilian fingers dropped his prized Two-Headed Staff in disbelief, as he slowly lowered his head to stare down at the ground (while noticing that from the knee-down he was covered in mud from running earlier). In the large space that separated his two toes, large pieces of heavy dirt clung, causing him to feel dirty and out of place. The little black cap on top of Jaken's bald and wet head seemed to droop just slightly.

Never in all of his life, had Jaken felt so _useless_.

It was true – he couldn't deny it any longer. The ex-lord of the toad-like youkai sighed in weariness as he picked up his heavy staff and walked under a large and sturdy tree, hoping that its thick branches full of leaves would shelter him from the heavy autumn rain.

_Lord Sesshomaru has finally _abandoned_ me!_

Jaken sat down slowly, wincing in disgust as soon as he felt his bottom plunge suddenly into a deep, squishy puddle of thick mud. He almost began to cry, much like a tormented and spoiled child, wanting to wallow and sulk in his misery as he clenched and unclenched his tiny fists, thoughts murderous.

_Why am I always the one left behind?_ His yellow eyes narrowed in furious anger. _I follow all of his orders without hesitation. I always defend and stand by Lord Sesshomaru whenever he has been spoken badly of. I have given up my own nobility to become a servant for him, all in the name of devotion and loyalty. I have tolerated his odd quirks, death threats looming over my head, and the constant beating that I receive._

The kappa huffed, mind burning with betrayal…

_I, Jaken, have even lowered myself to take care of that wretched human, Rin-what's-her-name. I have risked life and limb for both the ignorant girl and my lord – and _what_ in the name of Kami have I been given in return?_

_**NOTHING**._

_Everyday I am stepped upon. Everyday I am made fun of. Everyday the little effort that I put in trying to make my lord and his ward comfortable goes unnoticed. Everyday my loyalty and devotion are taken for granted. Everyday I am treated to feel useless, hopeless, stupid and a nuisance._

_People often ask Lord Sesshomaru why he tolerates me, why he lets me travel with him and serve him. _He's practically useless! _they all sneer. _He can't protect you, and he's so damn annoying. Why is he so important to you, Sesshomaru? _These words swim through my mind everyday, pushing my spirits downward with each breath. _

_They are all absolutely correct. I am _nothing_ to Lord Sesshomaru. I am _nothing_ to Rin. I am annoying, whiny, and yes, I am quite defenceless._

_But, I am extremely _**LOYAL**_ to Sesshomaru-sama. I take care of Rin to the _**BEST**_ of my abilities. I will _**PROTECT**_ my lord and his ward with my life. I am _**WISE** _in important matters – matters that will actually help Sesshomaru-sama. I had wanted _**NOTHING IN RETURN**_ for my services. All I had wanted was respect, and when I was not given it, I still served him to the best of my abilities._

_I am wondering, why hasn't anyone asked _me_ why _I_ tolerate Lord Sesshomaru's behaviour towards me? Why I tolerate the little child that follows us everywhere? Why I tolerate the fact that I am only treated as a tool; once I have lost my usefulness, I will be thrown away like an old slipper. _

_If the characteristics that _I possess_ aren't enough for Lord Sesshomaru and Rin, then I don't know who will be able to satisfy him._

_It is decided that I, Jaken, will never serve anyone again! I only serve and satisfy myself, for I am the only one who _appreciates_ myself. I shall – _

"JAKEN-SAMA!!" a high feminine voice squealed in delight as two pairs of unnaturally strong human arms wrapped themselves around his mud-stained torso, nearly squeezing the breath and life out of the green kappa demon. "Sesshomaru-sama and Rin were SOOO worried about you! Don't you DARE run off again! OH! JAKEN-SAMA! Rin missed you THIS – " the almost-glowing girl spread her little chubby arms as far as they could go to emphasize her point " – MUCH!"

His yellow eyes widened in shock – a lovely feeling of shock – as he realized that _no, _they had not abandoned him, and _no,_ he had never meant all the things that he had thought of earlier.

Rin turned abruptly around, her arms flailing in the air as she tried to catch the attention of her guardian. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she called in a laughing voice, brown eyes sparkling with delight. "Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken was waiting for us all along!" And true to her word, Jaken's weak demonic eyes could make out the large and powerful figure of his lord, walking gracefully across the field while managing to not even get a speck of mud upon his flawless attire. Ah and Un followed not too far behind, their eyes fixed on Rin protectively.

_They have all come back! FOR ME!_

The human ward must have noticed the sudden film of tears coating his yellow eyes, because she suddenly hugged him again, arms snaking around his chest as she crushed him to her, saying, "Don't ever go again, okay, Jaken-sama? Rin and Lord Sesshomaru needs you more than you ever, ever, _EVER_, know!"

Never, in all his life, had Jaken felt so _loved_.

He timidly hugged the girl back, nodding silently at her request.

* * *

And…CUT!

* * *

**_THE COFFEE CORNER:_** Well, how did people like it? I thought that Jaken didn't receive enough appreciation and recognization throughout the entire manga/anime, and so I thought I'd dedicate a drabble to him :-) Let's all face it, Jaken's hilarious antics have all made us laugh at one point or another ;-)

**Please read and review! Ciao, everyone :-D**


	6. The Kissing Philosophy

**The Coffee Corner:** I hope that you will all enjoy this new drabble! I personally really liked this idea, and just couldn't wait to write it out :-) Please remember to read and review. Believe it or not, reviews actually make me update faster! XD

**Dedication:** This drabble is dedicated with love and laughter to Dave, who's silly question inspired this story. Thanks for the idea, love.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha – except in the alternate universe, dimension number 450, where I am Rumiko Takahashi! Whoot! In that magical place, I also own Ranma ½…but here, I own nothing - zip, zero, nada.

* * *

**It's All On Camera!**

_By Caffeine Lover_

* * *

**Scene Six:** The Kissing Philosophy

**Rating:** Somewhere between PG-PG13 for swearing, etc.

**Pairing(s):** InuYasha x Kagome, Miroku x Sango

**Genre(s): **Fluff, attempted humour

**Warning(s):** InuYasha's bad use of vocabulary, un-betaed.

**Summary:** The InuYasha-tachi try out Kagome's new "experiment" (as proven by a girlie magazine). Everyone excels with flying colours…except for InuYasha.

* * *

**Scene Six: **The Kissing Philosophy

"And it says, _Rule number ten: to find out if your guy is really a catch, put him on our _**Kissing Philosophy Test**_ (as proven by our own researchers). Just turn to page number thirty-eight for further details and instructions…_ Hmm…" The young brunette demon slayer watched with curiosity as her female friend from the future turned the pages in their shiny new book, something called a "magazine", as Sango recalled. She was currently cleaning her stiff and tired body with the heavily-scented soap that Kagome had given her, while the taijiya's magenta eyes were glued on the strange scroll in Kagome's delicate palms, their pages rustling as they were turned quickly.

It had all began after that great epic battle with the notorious centipede youkai – the youkai that was rumoured to have possessed quite a few Shikon Jewel shards. Much to their hanyou's disappointment, it was a false alarm, but they helped the nearby villagers by ridding the pesky demon out of an act of good will…

Except no one expected the stubborn over-grown bug to suddenly explode and splatter its innards all over the InuYasha-tachi before the finishing blow could be given.

Annoyed, gut-covered, and suddenly sticky, the monk, the inu half-demon, the futuristic miko, taijiya, kitsune, and the neko youkai all trudged back to camp in a very foul mood, their sudden vigour and energy drained as soon as they had witnessed the over-excessively loud _pop_ of the centipede. The males found two separate (and far, much to Sango's relief) hot springs, and after much argument (with a few conceited _SIT BOY!s_), InuYasha and Miroku allowed the females the privilege of having the larger and more comfortable bath, as they dragged themselves (and Shippo) towards the smaller one that would prove to be extremely awkward.

However, before Kagome and Sango left the campsite, the priestess had dug out a girlie magazine from her enormous backpack, announcing to her slayer companion that it would provide some "much needed entertainment".

And there the two teenage females were, Sango in waist deep of the healthy spring water, watching and listening to Kagome read from her enchanted book, her friend wrapped in a fluffy towel modestly as she sat upon a large boulder near the spring. The two best friends had read and discussed through rule-numbers one to nine in the _Is Your Guy a Keeper or a Loser?_ section of the magazine, often blushing at the blunt statements (_"Remember ladies: a man's size isn't everything…")_ in the article or frowning as they both realized how _far_ Miroku and InuYasha were from the "ideal man" image.

Rule Number Ten was definitely the worst of them all.

"Found it!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she showed the soaking Sango the infamous page number thirty-eight, an index finger pointing heavily against the **Kissing Philosophy Test** article. "Okay, it says: _Find out if your man is an A-list kisser! Give him a piece of candy with the wrapper still on it, and let him open the wrapper with his _tongue_ (and teeth, if needed). The quicker they can finish this task, the better kisser they are! This test shows his tongue's speed, accuracy, flexibility…_"

By now, both Sango and Kagome were blushing a deep beet-red to the roots of their hair, the blush spreading down past the collarbone and ending almost at their waist.

An awkward silence passed.

"Um…Kagome-chan," Sango began somewhat hesitantly, still blushing quite furiously. "What do you think of…_that_ rule?"

The aforementioned girl pursed her lips, her mind debating on whether the result of her decision would be life-threatening or not. She went with option number two. "I think," Kagome began, winking a blue-grey orb in a flirtatious manner, "that we should give this a shot. Think about it! It can be an experiment…the guys will never have to know!"

Sango nearly fainted at the mere thought of it.

* * *

"So…you're tellin' us that we have to unwrap this shitty – "

"Language, please, InuYasha!" the raven-haired female fumed as she pointed towards Shippo, making her point.

Amber eyes rolled in irritation as he continued, " – piece of candy with our fuckin' tongues?" Both Miroku and InuYasha threw the two girls incredulous expressions. "How in the seven hells are we supposed 'a do that?"

"Yes, indeed," nodded Miroku solemnly, his Buddhist staff's rings jingling slightly in the warm summer breeze. "I was wondering, Lady Kagome, what this "experiment" is for anyway." Much to the delinquent monk's interest, Sango blushed a lovely shade of pink, as Kagome just smiled innocently.

"I just thought it'd be cool to see who could do it the fastest!" she exclaimed, hands waving in the air in excitement. "I mean, Sango and I both got pretty good times. Just under two minutes, both of us!" She grinned brightly, nudging the slayer sitting beside her with her foot sneakily, making her realize the hidden implication.

If possible, Sango blushed just a bit more.

"Aw, you guys!" Shippo suddenly piped up, an annoyed look on his adorable features. "Why not just give it a shot? It couldn't hurt, right?" Kagome smiled at him encouragingly. Earlier, the young girl in the green-and-white sailor suit had bribed the little kitsune with so much sweets that he nearly had a nosebleed, but only if he could somehow convince the boys to try out her little "experiment". It was only natural Shippo would say yes.

Amazingly, InuYasha and Miroku both just shrugged as they quickly popped the little piece of fruit-flavoured candy into their mouths, wrapper and all.

After one minute and forty-seven seconds (Kagome had a timer), Miroku unwrapped his piece of sweets, realizing with delight that it was grape-flavoured - his favourite. He beamed with pride as he showed his female companions the candy, caught between his teeth, after he had spat out the crinkly wrapper with disgust.

Sango, again, nearly fainted at his triumph and his dazzling smile, blushing the same shade of red as Kagome. _That means that…Miroku…oh my Kami!_

"Um, InuYasha, are you done yet?" Kagome asked timidly as she eyed her timer reaching the four-minute marker. InuYasha grunted in response, eyes closed in deep concentration as he tried to complete the almost impossible task.

Kagome sighed as she eyed Sango warily.

* * *

_Around Ten Minutes Later…_

"Gah, screw this!" rasped the hanyou in anger and humiliation as he spat the candy out, wrapper only halfway off the yellow piece of sweetened item. "I can't do this, okay Kagome? I suck at it, simple as that. This is a stupid experiment thing, anyway." He crossed his arms stubbornly as Miroku chuckled behind him, while Sango shot Kagome sympathetic looks towards Kagome.

Kagome sighed in despair.

"Well," began the raven-haired beauty, "practice makes perfect, right?"

Amber eyes glowed in defiance. "I'm not trying that crappy thing again! Ya hear me, Kago – _mmph_!" Soft velvet lips pressed against the ones of the tall inuhanyou's, golden orbs widening in surprise before closing them and opening his mouth reluctantly, allowing Kagome's own searching tongue in.

Miroku and Sango quickly left the scene, shocked and a little amused, dragging a sick-and-green-looking kitsune with them as Kirara tagged along from behind.

And the clashing couple practiced…and practiced…and practiced…and practiced…

They vowed to practice until InuYasha got the entire "candy experiment" right.

* * *

And…CUT!

* * *

**The Coffee Corner:** Thanks for reading! XD I hope that this one was enjoyable…and so on and so on. XP Please review! Reviews make me happy :-) By the way, I also take suggestions for drabbles as well! Go to my profile page for the contact information. Much love, everyone.

.xXx. **_Caffeine Lover_** .xXx.


	7. The KISSING Perfection?

**The Coffee Corner:** Ah…another drabble by your one and only. XD I'm sorry for the extremely sluggish updates around these days…since school has started and all, life's been piled up with tests, projects, homework, etc. Actually, I'm not even supposed to be writing this, considering I don't have the time to write a decent drabble even if my life depended on it. XP Ah, well, I'll suck it up. But you all better appreciate it ;-) Don't worry…I'm joking. Okay, enough talking by me. Read and enjoy :-)

**Dedication:** This drabble is dedicated to **AquaCrystalQT** and **daydream14**. Thanks to AquaCrystal's lovely suggestion for a _Part Two_ to **The Kissing Philosophy**, and a much needed thanks and hugs and kisses to daydream14 for ALWAYS reviewing… Goodness, you two always make my day! _::hugs AquaCrystal and daydream very tightly::_

**Disclaimer:** Do I _look_like Rumiko Takahashi to you? Wait, don't answer that. XD

* * *

**It's All On Camera!**

_By Caffeine Lover_

* * *

**Scene Seven:** The KISSING Perfection?!

**Rating:** General

**Pairing(s):** Implied InuYasha x Kagome, Sesshomaru x Kagura

**Genre(s):** Semi-fluff, attempted humour, teeny-eensy-weeny smut-implication – it's barely there.

**Warning(s):** Confusing title of drabble (unless you get it XD), language, probably some OOCness.

**Notes:** If anyone can understand the title of this drabble, I shall give you all chocolate-flavoured Pocky and dedicate the next drabble to your brilliant mind! XP

**Summary:** The InuYasha gang soon runs into Sesshomaru, which initiates chaos. In order to _ease_ the tension around the two blood brothers, Kagome makes a suggestion. Who knew a little piece of candy could shock them all?

* * *

**Scene Seven:** The KISSING Perfection?!

_(Part Two of **The Kissing Philosophy**)_

"He's near," came the low growl from the figure clad in a startling red. His companions stiffened momentarily, before soon relaxing as they eyed their leader confidently, entirely ensured that InuYasha would protect them from any incoming danger. The inu-hanyou's nose sniffed harshly, his nostrils widening for one long whiff, before molten golden eyes widened in surprise as a sneer adorned his boyishly charming voice. "And _Kagura's_ with him…"

"Wait, you mean with _Sesshomaru_?" the teen dressed in her green and white school uniform exclaimed incredulously, shooting the monk, demon slayer, and her protector with startled glances. "What's she doing with him?" InuYasha growled threatening, glaring venomously at the area before them.

"Maybe…maybe they're _romantically_ involved," reported Miroku solemnly with a smirk, which soon earned him a hard smack on the back of the head from his future-bride, scolding him for thinking such a ridiculous idea. "Okay then, maybe not." His bead-and-cloth-covered rubbed gingerly at the sore spot behind his noggin.

True to InuYasha' word, out came Sesshomaru and Kagura, walking together casually, their appearances contrasting brightly against one another. The daiyoukai's vassal, his ward, and his two-headed dragon followed loyally behind the couple, the kappa and the girl bickering most annoyingly as the dragon youkai rolled their eyes in irritation.

Sesshomaru remained as unfazed by his half-brother's presence, but the petite woman beside him smirked most arrogantly, pulling out her long fan and pressing the closed tip towards her nose, her classic stance.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" began InuYasha, right hand curled protectively on the hilt of his Tetsuseiga, body positioned for attack. "What the hell are you doing here? And _why the fuck_ is Kagura with you?" Kagome nodded in agreement, her confusion evident in her scrunched up features. The monk and the slayer remained ready, willing to back up InuYasha in his battle with his brother if needed.

"Foolish little brother," smirked the older inu youkai as Kagura snapped open her weapon, fanning herself in the process, the lower portion of her face hidden to the InuYasha-tachi. Sesshomaru and his group were now directly in front of InuYasha and his companion, the height and power difference evident between the two brothers. Sesshomaru was at least a good half of a foot taller than the younger brother, and his composure suggested to everyone around him that he was a confident and powerful youkai. Luckily, he lived up to his reputation. "We are not here to spar or battle, half-breed. Now, let us pass."

InuYasha eyed his "family member" warily, and glanced, puzzled, at Kagura, noticing how close she stood against Sesshomaru, almost _leaning_ against him.

"InuYasha, I see no point for unnecessary combat. Let's just let them go, alright?" the monk piped up from behind, lowering his staff as he eyed the foreign couple in front of them with an expressionless face. "But, I must ask, why is Kagura with you, Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru has nothing to say to you," came the stoic reply. Kagura beside him snorted, and lowered her fan sluggishly, grinning slightly. "Now move, hanyou."

Suddenly…

"SHIPPO-CHAN!!" Squeals and laughter sounded from behind the large dragon youkai; causing the small kitsune to blush lightly he flashed Rin a happy smile. "You're HERE! Let's play! Let's play, okay? Okay?" Kagome turned around, giving her young son-like friend a questioning glance. "Sesshomaru-sama, can Rin play with Shippo-chan, please? Oh please?"

"You ignorant fool!" screamed Jaken from behind the leg of Sesshomaru, his staff waving wildly in the air. "We have no time for this! We have to – _aahh!_" Sango winced inwardly as the great inu daiyoukai kicked the unsuspecting kappa mindlessly to the side, silencing him.

"You go ahead, Rin," coaxed Kagura as she shot the younger girl a smile (which really, _really_ confused the InuYasha-tachi). Sesshomaru nodded towards his little and young ward, which in return she suddenly _glomped_ the right leg of the elder brother tightly before bounding off towards Shippo, running underneath InuYasha's spread out legs in the process.

"Wha – Hey!" protested the surprised hanyou as his eyes followed the girl who ran underneath his parted legs. Both Kagura and Kagome giggled softly at the human's antics.

The two children ran off towards a little patch of a field, hand in hand, as they laughed and giggled at whatever people their age found amusing.

* * *

The air sizzled hotly in between the two inu brothers' heated stares, sparkling occasionally as invisible lasers shot out from either pairs of eyes, frying the head of the person in front of them.

All figuratively speaking, of course.

The atmosphere around the group of nine companions was tense, the awkwardness around them so thick that even Tetsuseiga itself couldn't slice through it. Only Kagura seemed truly content and comfortable, sitting and leaning casually against the right side of the daiyoukai, as she watched over the kitsune and the human play joyously not too far away. Sesshomaru remained as stoic as ever, his back against that of a large and rough trunk of a humungous tree, almost seeming to enjoy Kagura's close contact. Kagome sat beside InuYasha, separated by at least six inches, watching the scowling face of her (still unaware) love with worry. Sango and Miroku leaned together as well, Kirara resting peacefully, napping, in the warm lap of the exterminator.

Jaken was off with the children, making sure that Rin was not in any danger (by the command of Sesshomaru, of course).

"Um…" began the futuristic miko hesitantly, tugging at the hem of her short green sailor skirt. Kagura eyed her with an amused expression. "Uh…"

"Kagome, would ya shut up? You sound like a fuckin' idiot." Kagura laughed at InuYasha's comment, but was rewarded with a dark look in return by the hanyou. Kagome fumed in humiliation.

A few minutes of silence passed…

"Hey!" cheered a suddenly happy Kagome, pouncing on her yellow travelling bag as she began furiously rummaging through the almost impossible parcel. "Sesshomaru! I challenge you to a…challenge," finished the reincarnation lamely, from the lack of a more appropriate word. The graceful youkai in front of them raised in eyebrow in humour, while Kagura laughed full-throatily. Kagome held out a small piece of candy towards the Lord of the Western Lands, its wrapper signalling that it was orange-flavoured. She desperately hoped that this activity would ease the tension around them.

"What is that?" pointed Kagura.

"It's a piece of candy! Listen, Sesshomaru, I want you to unwrap this piece of candy with your tongue – or teeth, if needed," remembered Kagome absently. "The faster you complete this task, the better. Let's see if you can beat our time…and _InuYasha's_ time…" Kagome smiled suggestively, and nearly fainted in relief as Sesshomaru reached for the candy.

InuYasha nearly gloated, remembering all the _practicing_ that he and Kagome had been doing, which enabled him to earn the title of **_Champion Tongue Kisser_** with the time of one minute and twenty point two-eight seconds (he had beat Miroku, which the monk was _not_ happy about). Of course…it had taken a LOT of practicing – not that either Kagome or InuYasha minded.

"What time did my little brother receive?"

"Around one minute and twenty seconds," informed the hanyou proudly. "Beat _that_, ya sadistic bastard!"

Everyone watched intently as the daiyoukai placed the candy into his mouth, and as soon as Kagome yelled _Go!_ while starting the timer, InuYasha's anticipation grew.

"Done," the lord supplied as Kagura gave him an amused stare, watching him spit out (ever-so-gracefully) the crinkled orange wrapper. "This is…quite a pleasant piece of sweet rock candy."

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets! _Only after twenty-five seconds…_

InuYasha was FUMING. FUMING while seeing red…

Both Sango and the miko blushed, just imagining what kind of _potential _Sesshomaru's tongue could have. _Oh my GOD!_

"You know," purred Kagura seductively towards the InuYasha-tachi with a wink. "That isn't the _only_ amazing thing Sesshomaru can do with his tongue…"

The daiyoukai smirked at her.

"Told you they were romantically involved," murmured the monk lowly towards the furiously blushing Sango, who was currently still contemplating Kagura's implied innuendo in her mind.

Kagome never tried the kissing philosophy on anyone ever again.

* * *

And…CUT!

* * *

**The Coffee Corner:** Review please! XD


	8. Innocent Musings

**IT'S ALL ON CAMERA!**

_By Caffeine Lover_

* * *

**Author's Note:** YAY! I am positively _beaming_ with all the positive response this drabble series is receiving. Goodness gracious – I can never say thank-you enough to all of my wonderful reviewers and readers. I LOVE YOU ALL times a billion-million-thousand-infinity.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned InuYasha, I'd make Sango teach Kagome how to use a sword in battles so that she wouldn't be so _useless_ and _helpless_, and then I would make InuYasha and Kouga fall in love with each other and have little dog-cross-wolf babies ;)

**Dedication:**This drabble is dedicated to the brilliant minds, **I heart Sesshomaru** and **daydream14**, for having solved my "puzzling" title for my seventh drabble. Wonderful job, you two :3 _:: Hands out Pocky and hugs ::

* * *

**Scene Eight:** Innocent Musings_

**Rating:** Teen…I think

**Pairing(s):** slight InuYasha x Kagome, slight Miroku x Sango

**Genre(s): **Fluff, attempted humour, awkwardness

**Warning(s):** Blushing girls, perverted workings of the monk's mind, eh...InuYasha

**Summary:** Apparently, there's a worse question than _Where do babies come from_? to Kagome…

* * *

**Scene Eight:** Innocent Musings

"Whew! Goodness, that backpack is becoming heavier by the day," murmured the raven-haired school girl as she dumped the aforementioned backpack onto the ground, before slumping to the ground herself in search of rest. She sighed, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her green sailor dress before smiling at the companions before her.

"Uh uh," retorted the hanyou, shouldering Kagome's new blue and white bicycle effortlessly, casting her an annoyed glance. "That's just 'cause you're gettin' _weaker_ with each passin' day." Kagome scowled at InuYasha, contemplating on whether or not to use the Beads of Subjugation as punishment, before wincing inwardly when she realized what had happened to her precious blush-pink bicycle the _last_ time…

"Kagome-san," the "holy" monk questioned, eyeing her overly large parcel with curiosity, "what marvels have you brought us from your era this time?" Beside the solemn houshi, the demon slayer nodded in agreement, a small neko youkai curled lovingly within the inner part of her lap.

Kagome's scowl lessened as she smiled pleasantly at the couple to her left, motioning towards her backpack. "Actually, I brought all of you a little something!" She dragged the large yellow bag towards her body by the thin shoulder straps before opening and revealing a little bit of its contents. "For Miroku, I brought him an MP3 player," informed the futuristic priestess absently as the waved the small device in the air. The monk quickly grabbed the item, face shimmering with joy. "I knew how much you liked the music in our time," grinned Kagome, remembering her friend's unique liking to J-pop, "so I thought I'd get you this. I've already downloaded a lot of songs into that thing, so don't worry."

"Much gratitude, Kagome-san!" beamed Miroku, carefully placing one of the earpieces into his right ear, turning on the music to a moderate volume.

"And for _InuYasha_," seethed Kagome, glaring at the said inuhanyou, "I brought him beef-flavoured ramen, although I don't think he deserves any." The young girl dug out the Styrofoam cups of instant noodles, watching with a secretive glee as InuYasha placed down her bike gently and took the food, a small smile adorning his lips.

Before anyone knew what was happening, InuYasha had taken out her hot thermos, ripping a package of ramen open while pouring the hot liquid into its contents, humming happily as he waited for the dreaded three minutes to be over.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "For Sango," began the blue-eyed girl, "I've brought…" Suddenly, a deep blush adorned her cheeks, raising curious and perverted leers from both the inu demon and the lecherous monk. "I-I'll give it to you later, okay, Sango-chan?" Surprised at her friend's unusual antics, the youkai exterminator went along, nodding reluctantly, wide-eyed.

"What about ME?!" cried Shippo in mock-terror, peering at Kagome with _could-have-have-forgotten-my-gift?_ eyes through thick lashes. Unfortunately for the kitsune, he had missed the entire episode between his adoptive mother and the "mysterious present". Fortunately, Kagome hoped that Shippo's ignorance would cause the group to forget what had happened earlier.

"As a matter of fact," declared the fifteen-year-old proudly, looking through her large yellow backpack with a small smile, "I've brought both you and Kirara some sweet treats! There's caramel, white chocolate, mints, Pocky, gummy wor – "

"POCKY?!" The youngster squealed (causing the inuhanyou to cradle his delicate ears in pain) excitedly before _pouncing_ and _glomping_ the backpack, scaring Kagome abruptly as she suddenly fell backwards, landing onto Miroku's large and warm lap.

"Kagome-san, are you all right?" At the aforementioned woman's shaky nod, Miroku sighed as Sango helped Kagome up.

The five members of the InuYasha-tachi looked on as Shippo stubbornly dug through the large tawny parcel, throwing out various and random items of school textbooks, pens, notebooks, CD's, medicinal equipment, and others until he finally reached his prize – his _treasure_ – which had laid quite squished at the bottom of the enormously-large knapsack.

"Thank-you, Kagome!" announced Shippo happily as he gingerly opened a package of ORIGINAL Pocky, stuffing a thin chocolate-coated biscuit stick into his mouth while feeding another one to the patiently waiting Kirara beside him. Kagome fairly beamed at how happy she had made her loving companions – her irreplaceable _family_ that morning.

All in all, nothing could ruin this moment.

Kagome, unfortunately, had spoken too soon…

"Um, Kagome, what's this?" asked a mouth-filled green-eyed fox child as he held up a black and very lacy piece of undergarment from his free left hand, letting the unmentionables hanging loosely in the air for all to see.

Five heads and faces of various shapes and expressions all turned towards the innocent little kitsune, purple eyes twinkling devilishly, amber eyes widening in shock and embarrassment, red eyes rolling at the absurdness of it all, and magenta eyes casting down as a faint blush adorned the owner's cheeks.

And all awhile, blue-greyish orbs blanched, horrified, at what her adoptive-son was asking, nonetheless _holding_, in his small and taunting hand.

"Th-that's…uh…um…eh…" The raven-haired teenager glanced quickly at the ground, hands mashing together in an old nervous and embarrassed habit. "I-It's…er…"

Kagome's voice trailed off as an awkward silence filled the campsite. Crickets chirped harmoniously in the background, filling the air with their symphony until a certain monk opened his mouth…

"I, for one," began Miroku in a sage-like voice, "know what that is, Shippo." The mentioned kitsune turned towards his companion, eyes wide with curiosity as he twirled the bra and panty set around his finger, questioning. Miroku smiled as he explained, "It is the clothing that women wear – "

_WHACK! CRASH! BOOM!_

" – OW!"

"YOU PERVERTED HENTAI!"

The innocent little forest animals ran and hid, jumping behind thick bushed or digging furiously underneath large and loose stones.

"You baka! Don't tell Shippo these things – he's merely a child! And _also,_ how would YOU know what this is? Huh?

The purple-clad figure stared at the furious exterminator with a sheepish expression, smiling brightly before replying, "Why, when I was walking down towards the hot spring last night to guard you, I saw Kagome-sama taking off – "

Kagome squeaked in embarrassment. Sango towered over the houshi, boomerang raised threateningly. InuYasha stared off into space, trying to block out the oh-so-_luscious_ mental image of his shapely Kagome wearing the almost see-through lacy black material that covered –

"_GUARD US? _You idiotic – " _SLAP!_ " – mongrel! The only _guarding_ that we need is from you! Oh my Kami – " _PUNCH!_ "I cannot believe that you would stoop so low as to – " _KICK!_ " - watching us bathe!" (insert any more necessary punches/kicks/hits/etc here).

And with each blow to the head, the intelligent and wise monk slowly slipped into unconsciousness, his vision blurred with each passing second…

"Ah, Lady Kagome," the bouzo purred with a smug expression, "my deepest gratitude for displaying Sango with these lovely gifts. However – " he waved his left hand towards the lingerie that was still held tightly in Shippo's hand " – my memory of how this undergarment works is quite blurry. Would you mind demonstrating and enlightening my knowledge by showing me what a women looks like in this? Perhaps you might even consider stripping and - "

_WHACK KICK BAM KAPLOOIE!_

Miroku fell to the floor, limp, his once handsome face marred by inhumanly various shades of purple and black, courtesy of Sango's strong right hand.

Kagome quickly grabbed Sango's present out of Shippo's hand (his once childish-mind is now corrupted) and stuffed the two pieces into her backpack, bending over unintentionally while flashing the inuhanyou behind her with her short skirt, the green material shifting up and revealing a dark red piece – that similar to the onyx one.

His canine nostrils flared, as his…_nether regions_…acted up.

Thank God for baggy pants, eh?

And with incredible speed, InuYasha bounded off towards the treetops, his wild silver mane flowing behind him, as he quickly became a blurry image of the most vibrant red, heading to an unknown destination.

"InuYasha?" Kagome turned around questioning, glancing quickly at Sango who was currently treating Miroku's facial wounds. Shippo slept near the fire, his belly round and full and his mind soon having forgotten to mishaps of today. The reincarnated priestess winced harshly as she examined her friend's face more closely, and murmured, "You almost killed him this time."

Sango sighed, a heavy sound filled with remorse…and _amusement_?

"I know," replied the sixteen-year-old, washing the older man's unconscious face of blood, "but he deserved it."

No argument there.

* * *

_Somewhere…deep, deep, deep into the mountains…_

A certain half-breed with amber eyes and triangular ears stood beneath a shallow, gentle, but _cold_ waterfall, the clear spring liquid flowing down his muscular form and wetting his hair, which was as wild as he was. He sighed and inhaled deeply, clearing his mind of the taunting temptress and her unusual otherworldly attire, while both of his hands gripped a nearby stone for support, fingers digging into the boulder.

InuYasha opened his eyes, golden eyes flashing angrily as he glared at Little Inu (not that it was really…_little_), who had refused to retreat from his front line and admit defeat. The hanyou had hoped that the cold temperature and water here would calm him down…but, unfortunately, things weren't going his way today.

"I hate you!" he snarled ferociously, fangs bared as he snapped at his enemy, eyes still glaring.

Little Inu twitched in reply, mocking him, as if saying _And I hate you too._

"Damn you! Why must you always appear? You always _complicate_ things." His calloused fingers held onto the stone just a bit tighter…

Little Inu seemed to grow bigger, sneering, _And damn your self-control. I have needs too, ya know?_

InuYasha sighed, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the steady beating of the water on his back, washing him with their cold blanket as mystical sirens caressed his aching muscles.

The dog demon nodded in agreement, his mind having not found any flaws within his logic.

Little Inu twitched happily, basking in the victory of a battle well won.

* * *

And…CUT!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Um…was this good? Bad? Anyway, I won't be updating in a LONG time, considering school, etc etc. So, please, be patient. (sweatdrops) I am trying very hard to get the rare drabbles and chapters in.

- Caffeine Lover -


	9. Routine

**IT'S ALL ON CAMERA!**

_By Caffeine Lover_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Enjoy and review please! Thank you to all of my wonderful supporters, reviewers, and readers.

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Scene Nine:** Routine

**Rating:** Very low teen

**Pairings:** InuYasha x Kagome

**Genres: **Fluff, attempted humour

**Warnings:** Corny cliché, tangles, very short drabble, language

**Summary:** Kagome and InuYasha have a secret.

**

* * *

**

Scene Nine: Routine

They have a secret.

It's a simple thing, a small little thing, an almost _insignificant_ thing, but still, nonetheless, a secret.

A precious, unmentionable secret.

Every morning, at the break of dawn, when the tawny sun sends its beams of bright sunlight just over the distant hills, the hanyou and his miko would walk hand-in-hand towards their fated destination, faces smiling slightly as they took on the challenge that was to come.

Their _secret_ was like a silent agreement between the always-conflicting couple, mere and hinted affections sent through gentle strokes and caresses…through murmured phrases and tiny giggles.

Their _secret_ was like a routine.

* * *

"Kagome?" The grey-blue orbed futuristic woman opened her eyes sleepily, voice humming slightly at her sleepy interruption. "Shh…" admonished the slightly smirking hanyou, a single clawed index finger pressed against his lips, "We wouldn't want to wake the others, now would we?"

The woman clad in blue fluffy pyjamas shook her head fiercely as she yawned silently, stretching her arms and arching her back as she loosened the kinks in her body. The hanyou blushed slightly as her sudden…_cleavage_ was stretched against the thin cotton material, and quickly turned his head away in embarrassment. Kagome stared at him with confusion.

"Ready to go?" The priestess nodded brightly as she scurried out of the outdoor sleeping bag, carefully placing Shippo down onto his side as he continued to sleep. He helped her up quickly, grabbing onto her smaller, more _delicate_ hand in his and pulled her up, before dragging her along through the thick forest.

Kagome never noticed that in his other hand he held the only thing that they would need.

* * *

The couple sat against a large willow tree in the middle of a lush meadow not too far away from the campsite. InuYasha sat in front of the futuristic teenage female, his red pantaloon-covered legs criss-crossed in an Indian fashion as his scowling face rested calmly upon his large palms. Kagome kneeled comfortably behind him, grateful that the thick plants underneath her cushioned her against the rough dirt below.

And within her right hand, was a comb.

Long, even strokes began from the top of the hanyou's head to the loose ends just below his hips. Kagome brushed his hair carefully, tenderly, _lovingly_, and as she encountered a new tangle within the silvery tresses (which happened quite often), the patient raven-haired angel would just smile slightly as she held hard onto the top part of the hair and tugged below it, thus untangling his mane while causing him no pain.

Kagome knew how much he had hated his hair being pulled (courtesy of her, mind you).

However, sometimes, this technique doesn't always work…

"_OW!_ Kagome, dammit!" A clawed hand immediately flew up as it cradled the sore area on his noggin. "That hurt, for Kami's sake!" The aforementioned woman bit her lip, an apology quickly forming upon her tongue. Except, this time she had a better idea.

She lowered her head slightly, and gently pressed her lips onto the tip of a fuzzy triangular ear with a murmured, "Gomen." InuYasha shivered, a tingly feeling rising up from the tip of his toes to the roots of his hair. He smiled slightly, a faint apple-blossom coloured blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Tch, no problem."

Kagome laughed lightly, before resuming the task in front of her. Her right hand held the brush firmly, but she massaged his scalp soothingly as she lowered her stokes, again meeting another set of tangles. Kagome wondered if she should get InuYasha to use her conditioner.

Yes, this was bliss.

"_AAAGH!"_ Both heads shot up into the air, alarmed as they suddenly heard the surprised yell from their monk companion.

"Miroku's in trouble!" InuYasha jumped off and quickly ran towards the campsite after flinging Kagome expertly upon his shoulders.

* * *

Apparently, Naraku had summoned a damn demon puppet and attacked the sleeping InuYasha-tachi, playing like a dirty little coward. Miroku was injured slightly, which was normal after a thick tentacle was pierced into your upper thigh, but it wasn't anything that modern medicine couldn't fix!

And as InuYasha finished the final blow with a triumphant cry of "_DIE!"_, the slayer and monk watched with awe as their unpronounced leader fought heroically, except their admirable glances weren't at his fighting skills, but at something else…

"So _that's_ what those two do every morning," whispered the perverted houshi with a leer. "Quite kinky, might I add." Sango elbowed him harshly into the ribs, ignoring his sudden grunt of pain.

"Miroku!" Sango glared as the monk chuckled humorously.

Beside them, the little fox child nodded sagely. "I wonder if we should tell him that he has girly bows and clips in his hair."

"And a pink Hello Kitty brush!" piped up the jet-haired man with a smile.

Sango gave both the two male companions a look.

"Right. Stupid question."

Meanwhile, somewhere…hiding behind a large tree for "safety" was Kagome, laughter muffled as she watched her protector fight off the sudden evil that had contaminated this area.

Why, obsessions were healthy – if you kept them under control. And for the reincarnated priestess, her obsession for InuYasha's hair definitely was _not_ healthy.

Now, to see how long until he would notice…

* * *

And CUT!

* * *

**Coffee Corner:** Here's another drabble wasted on my admiration for our dearest hanyou's hair. I thought of this short drabble while I was finishing up my math homework. Why? I have no flippin' clue. Apparently algebraic questions make plot bunnies appear! Please review! 


	10. The Art of Giving

**IT'S ALL ON CAMERA!**

_By Caffeine Lover_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I got this idea in the midst of eating lunch. My friend had chocolate cake…and well, chaos ensued in my mind. XD I know that it's way too darn early to post a Valentine-themed fic, but I don't care. Enjoy and read.

**Disclaimer:** "Art thou the owner of InuYasha?" proclaimed the lawyer. "No," I cried, desolate, "'tis Rumiko Takahashi!" – Shakespeare inspired : P

* * *

**Scene Ten:** The Art of Giving

**Rating:** General – except for the end (swearing involved)

**Pairings:** InuYasha x Kagome

**Genres: **Fluff; attempted humour

**Warnings:** Stupid humour, overuse of italics, love-themed

**Summary:** You know what they say…it is better to give than receive. Especially if the said gift can kill your enemy…

* * *

**Scene Ten**: The Art of Giving

Love was in the air!

Well, not really.

It was Valentine's Day, the one day of the year filled with dreaded candy hearts, frilly love cards, teddy bears singing "Unchained Melody" until it was overkill, and the sound of countless girls swooning and giggling as a hot guy passed by. It was once a day in history where you could confess your feelings to a person and not be shunned; it was once the one day of the year that you could have showed you _cared_, and not feel humiliated or be laughed at. But _nooo_, times just _had_ to change.

Valentine's Day usually gave Kagome a most unwanted migraine – you know, the kind that pounds and thumps and kicks you brain until you turn off all the lights and sounds around you in order for it to be cured. Why did Kagome receive these headaches? Partially because many, many suitors had chased the poor girl _before_ she had discovered the well, sending her countless e-cards, gift cards, and love cards, all with a corny pick-up line to boot ("_I'll be the sword and you be the sheath, in more than one way, baby!")_. Another reason was because those exact same suitors were still vying for her affection, which only proved that men are ignorant, simple-minded creatures ("_Wanna go out with me on Saturday?" "Erm, no." "Okay…how about next Saturday?" "ARGH!")._

But…those weren't it. The _main_ reason why Kagome had a headache on this particular Valentine's Day was because

a) she didn't know what to get her friends in the Feudal Era for this holiday

b) she didn't know what to get _InuYasha_ on this special occasion

c) she was still contemplating on whether or not to tell him that she likes – er, no, _loves_ him

d) Grandpa had run out of diseases to "diagnose" her with, and so had told her classroom peers that she had a sudden bout of serious depression and social anxiety.

_Great_. Just _dandy_.

However, this wasn't the worst of it. The _worst_, most _horrifying_ and _disgusting_ part was when her male class and schoolmates had learned of this new "health problem", they had all offered to "heal her emotional trauma with their bodies".

So, how was it that Kagome Higurashi, the most wanted girl on campus, would rather be dealing with all of her dilemmas back in the twenty-first century than deal with the prospect of giving her overly-wrapped Valentine present to her beloved hanyou?

Love sure makes you do crazy things.

"Ano…InuYasha…uh, happy Valentine's Day!" Arms were extended out wide as an enormous smile graced her features, hands slightly quivering as she held the beautifully-wrapped rectangular package.

"…"

He blinked. She panicked. He scowled. She hyperventilated. He stared. She dropped the present.

"Uh…what?"

"What 'what'?" Blue-grey optics clouded over with confusion.

"What 'what what'?"

"_No!_ I meant 'what' as in '_what_'?"

"What 'what as in what'?"

"InuYasha, what – " pause… "GARH!!" Hands flew into the air in exasperation as the young priestess bended over to retrieve the forgotten parcel. "This is getting no where."

"Okay…" A thick eyebrow rose in question. "So, what?"

She sighed. He smirked. She spoke. He was slammed into the ground.

A string of unmentionable and un-child-friendly (this is a "kiddy allowed" drabble, ya know!) curses escaped from the half demon's lips, muffled by the intrusion of dirt in his mouth. Kagome huffed in slight irritation. Was she crazy? And she was worried and flustered over _this_ guy?

"Look, do you want the present or not?"

"I don't really care," replied the hanyou a little crudely, clearly ticked off at being "osuwari-ed". "Just, what the heck is Va-wen-line's Day?"

A small "ooooh" sound formed on the reincarnation's lips, which was quickly replaced with an apologetic smile. "I thought that I had already explained this to you guys…well, maybe it was only to Miroku and Sango." A small, dainty left hand waved in the air absently, dismissing the topic. "Nevermind. Anyway, Valentine's Day is when you give the people that you care about flowers, cards, candy, chocolate, and whole lot of other mushy-gushy stuff…"

"Why?"

"To show them that you care, silly!"

"…" Amber eyes framed by thick lashes flickered downwards towards the neatly wrapped and overly-girly package within the woman's hands, curiosity suddenly empowering his mind. "So…you care about me?" His eyebrows raised in its hidden suggestions as he smirked lightly, a gleaming and sharp fang peaking out.

"Erm…yeah, I guess so…" A blush soon fell upon her tanned porcelain skin. "J-Just don't make anything of it!" She wrung her hands, flustered and embarrassed.

InuYasha chuckled lowly. "Can I have my present now?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry."

His white claws made quick use of the wrapping paper (which tore Kagome's heart in two; wrapping that little _brat_ was a bi - oops, child-friendly…almost forgot), the mountain-load of pink ribbons, glitter, and naked cupid gift tissue paper fell to the forest floor in dismay. He opened the box and took a careful, tentative whiff.

"What the heck is it?"

"It's candy." _Very expensive candy,_ Kagome mused remorsefully, remembering how those treats had burned a hole in her once-full wallet.

"Is it good?" Golden eyes darkened in suspicion.

"I don't know; I've never tried any!" She scowled, annoyed. "Look, it's not like that I'd try and kill you or anything. Just be glad that I didn't plan to give you chocolate like I had for Miroku and Sango!"

"Why? What's wrong with chocolate?" The inuhanyou clearly remembered his human companions munching away happily at the brown substance, face content as if the treat they were eating were from the Kamis themselves. Heck, even Shippo and Kirara had eaten them before! Why hasn't _he – _the protector and leader of the group – had any of this "chocolate" stuff?

"Didn't you know? Chocolate is poison for dogs!"

"_WHA –_ I'm NOT a dog!"

_You sure act like one._ "But you're an _inu_ youkai, InuYasha."

"So? It's not like a little chocolate would hurt me. Besides, I'm ­half-human, remember?"

"Nugh-uh!" Kagome shook her head. "Chocolate has a fatal effect on dogs. And yes, I know that you're part human, InuYasha, but I'm still not willing to take the risk."

"Fatal effect? What kind of fatal effect?"

"Well, dogs can die from chocolate consumption if they're not treated right away…"

Kagome suddenly wished that she _had_ gone with her first instinct, which was to jump back into the well and lunge herself at the hormonal male population of her school. Dealing with them and their lecherous-minds was much better than seeing the sudden dangerous and _evil_ glint that had taken over InuYasha's usually solemn amber optics, filling the young girl with worry and fear.

_Oh my God! What's he thinking?_

"…So, they can _die?_"

She nodded, her voice lost.

"Kagome, do you have an extra box of chocolate somewhere?" Again, the girl nodded.

"What're you going to do with it, InuYasha?"

"It _is_ Valentine's Day," began the hanyou sagely, eyes twinkling with mischief. "It is the perfect time to show that I _care_."

Kagome never quite understood what InuYasha had meant with that comment, especially since he had immediately popped a candy into his mouth and then kissed her senseless (shocking the poor girl off her feet!), which somehow ended up with Kagome eating the said candy instead.

Yes, Valentine's Day really sucked. Sure, the kissing part and the candy-exchange was fine (InuYasha + orange…yummy!), but the sudden romantic afternoon that she had with the hanyou was sure to prove disastrous – a premonition of evil ahead.

That was an omen in itself.

* * *

_**A Few Days Later…**_

Deep in the forest, the stoic and majestic inuyoukai lord walked, pace never faltering as he neared his destination. His vassal and ward were bickering, as per usual, while his ever-faithful dragon demon watched closely for any signs of oncoming danger behind them. Sesshomaru's inhumanly handsome face was void of any emotion, but if you looked closely, you could see just a _smidge_ of curiosity lacing his brow.

Finally, he had reached his destination.

"Bokusen'on," announced the youkai lord with superiority (but with a hint of respect), "why have you asked me to meet you in this dreaded place?" The large demonic tree opened his bug-like eyes almost reluctantly, smiling slightly at the son of his long-lost friend.

"There is something here for you. Look down."

True to his words, at the foot of the tree lay a simply-wrapped present with a note attached to it. Sesshomaru picked it up and noticed the faint smell of his brother, InuYasha, along with the smell of his human wench. However…this _thing_ also carried something else…something that smelled heavenly…

He read the elegant script:

_Sesshomaru,_

_Hey, jackass. Happy Valentine's Day, and enjoy the damn chocolates._

_By the way, this does _**not** _mean anything. We're still enemies._

_The hanyou who can still kick your ass,_

_InuYasha_

_P.S._

_Did I mention to eat each and every single one of them? _

_

* * *

_

And…CUT!

* * *

**Coffee Corner:** Erm, I don't really know any of the Japanese traditions when it comes to Valentine's Day, so don't get angry at me if I just placed the American form of it in. Besides, it's FANFICTION! Not everything is based on fact… ::shifty eyes:: By the way, should I do a sequel to this? No sequel? Please reply in a review!

And many of you might have noticed that neither Sango nor Miroku had made an appearance in this drabble. Well, they flew off…somewhere…to do…something. It's called "eliminating the minor characters" so that the main _canon_ pairing can confess their love and get on with life. This is quite a common technique found in fanfiction, mind you ;-)

Poor, POOR Sesshomaru…I wonder what would happen if he really did eat the chocolate delights. I mean, he is a full dog demon, right? Only a sequel will tell. XD

Don't you DARE press that button! HORRIBLE THINGS WILL HAPPEN! Don't! DO NOT… NOO! Your mouse has to STAY AWAY from that lusciously tempting purple review button…_NOOOOOO_.

Reverse psychology always works, babes :-)

Much love and Pocky,

**Caffeine Lover**


	11. Heart Felt

**IT'S ALL ON CAMERA!**

_By Artemisia Moon_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Enjoy, and sorry for the long update.

**Disclaimer:** Yup, I own InuYasha. I also invented the lightbulb and discovered the cure for smallpox. It's all me.

**Dedication:** This drabble is dedicated to _shikonprincess15_ for submitting the **_fiftieth_** review! Yes, people, I'm on cloud nine! Thanks for all your support, and thank YOU, Shikonprincess, for reviewing. POCKY FOR ALL! XD

* * *

**Scene Eleven:** The Thought that Counts

**Rating:** PG for some swearing

**Pairings:** InuYasha x Kagome

**Genres: **Fluff; attempted humour

**Warnings:** None really…maybe a bit of spoilers concerning Sesshomaru.

**Summary:** No matter _what_ the gift, it's always the thought that counts. Uh huh, you just keep thinking that.

* * *

**Scene Eleven:** Heart Felt

_Sequel to The Art of Giving_

All was peaceful and pleasant in the land of Musashi. Birds chirped merrily, children laughed as they played, and cute, cuddly forest animals scrambled around innocently in a delightful game of tag.

That is, until _it_ happened…

"**_UNCLE INNNNUUUUU!!!!!_**"

"The FUCK?!" The mentioned inuhanyou cursed as his ears cringed at the high screech. His five companions – Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo – all turned around at the same time to witness the poor pained expression upon their leader's face. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"Uhm…InuYasha, is that your _brother_?" the holiest of holy houshi stared incredulously at the approaching figure, nudging his friend-in-red sharply. "What did you do to aggravate him this time?"

"What do you _mean_ what did I do? I didn't do any – " Pause. "Wait a minute…" Golden eyes turned to face the confused reincarnated priestess, whom was currently finding the dirt road that she was standing on to be _very_ interesting…

"The hell, Kagome! How can he still be alive?"

"I never knew that it wouldn't work. Besides, if I knew that you were going to send it to Sesshomaru of all people, then I would have at least told you what the outcome would have been!"

"You told me it would kill him!"

"No I DIDN'T! Don't you dare go putting words into my mouth! If you get your sorry butt kicked for this prank, I have nothing to do with it."

"But you said that it kills dogs."

"You know what? I never - ARGH! _Osuwari!_"

"Wha - ?!"

_SLAM_.

Sango and Miroku stood a few feet back in safety, with Kirara and Shippo both perched upon their shoulders. Magenta eyes widened in realization as violet ones closed in fear of witnessing the agony of his best friend.

"Houshi-sama…does this mean that Kagome tried to kill someone?"

"Most likely, Lady Sango." Silence floated between the two couple, before Miroku remarked, "It seems that Lady Kagome isn't as innocent as we all thought she was."

"_What_ was that, MIROKU?!"

"Uh…er…nothing, Lady Kagome." Sango rolled her eyes at his pathetic-ness.

And then…it happened again…

" **_UNCLE IIIIIIIINNNNNUUUUUU!!!_**"

InuYasha jumped up and cradled his head gingerly, shivering as the shrill sound continued to molest his ears. And with each passing second, it came closer…and closer…and closer…

A four-foot blur of black and yellow came running towards the InuYasha-tachi, screaming and giggling and laughing along the way. Her guardian, the infamous taiyoukai of the west, followed not too far behind, with his unconscious green vassal being carried by his nearly-deaf dragon.

"Uncle Inu Uncle Inu Uncle Inu Uncle Inu UUUUNNCCLE INUUUUUU!" Rin flashed everyone a gleaming smile, a small black hole remaining in the absense of a tooth. It was obvious that Jaken had passed out from the excessive…_noise_…and that the dragon was barely surviving.

It was a miracle alone how Sesshomaru remained standing.

The child bounced up and down, circling around the pissed off hanyou at an alarming rate as she sang the song, "I love flowers, I love tea, I love dollies and Uncle Inu LOVES _ME!!_"

Sesshomaru calmly walked up towards his younger half-brother, and punched him square in the face with his good (and only) arm. "You insolent fool. Look at what you have unleashed into this world!" One clawed finger pointed towards his ward.

InuYasha flew back at the tremendous power of the impact and landed in a heap of rubble and earth.

Behind the scenes, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara lay on their stomachs behind a few bushes a few _more_ feet back…observing the interesting situation at hand.

"Even _I'm_ not that hyper after I have candy," declared Shippo sagely. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Rin continued to sing and dance and bounce around like some deranged killer bunny.

'Wait, so you didn't eat the chocolates?" InuYasha stared at his brother with remorse, growling and whining at the same time.

"They were too sweet for my taste."

"So you ate one?"

"Yes – how else would I have known what they taste like? You imbecile."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Such degrading language. What would Father say?"

"I don't give a damn. How come you aren't dead yet?"

Sesshomaru was taken back. _Dead?_ What? So were those delightful brown delicacies _poison_? The NERVE! And here he thought that it was an actual gift – you know, "between the enemies" sort of thing.

"If it has not crossed your ignorant mind yet, half-breed, I am immune to many things, such as _poison_." Emphasis on poison there.

"Oooh…so what happened to all the chocolate?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in mockery. Could he really be _that_ stupid?

InuYasha took one look at the now attempting-to-fly Rin and understanding dawned in his eyes. "I see."

Sesshomaru now turned to the woman in the Sailor Moon uniform. "Wench, how do you change her back from this…this horrific state?"

Kagome eyed the demon lord sympathetically, smiling nervously when his eyes began to flash red. "Uhm…she's just had too much sugar. There's nothing that we can really…do…"

Silence fell.

Suddenly, the road beneath the taiyoukai's feet broke and hovered in mid-air, courtesy of the lord's great demonic aura. "_What?!_" Red eyes glared menacingly as silver-white hair flew wildly around his porcelain face.

"No! That's not what I meant! Rin will be fine – after she's gotten rid of all her energy…"

At this, Sesshomaru calmed down immediately, and turned around, walking back towards his dragon and annoyingly-useless servant. "Since it is you who have started this, it is you who should end it. I will come for Rin in a few days."

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU CAN'T DO THIS, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"And if a hair on her should be harmed, I will kill you all." With that, he left.

Well, not before he "woke" Jaken up and left him behind with strict orders about keeping an eye on his adoptive daughter. Jaken just fained again at the mere thought of it.

"Uncle Inu Uncle Inu Uncle Inu Uncle Inu…LET'S PLAY!! WHEEEEEEEE…."

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL FUCKING SKIN YOU ALIVE! DON'T YOU DARE DUMP YOUR HUMAN ON ME! Hey…Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? YOU HERE ME?!"

* * *

**- One Week Later -**

"I love flowers, I love tea, I love dollies and Uncle Inu loves me!!" Pause. "I love flowers, I love tea, I love dollies and Uncle Inu loves me!!" Pause. Inhale. "I love flowers, I love tea, I love dollies and Uncle Inu loves me!!" Pause. "I love flowers, I love tea, I love dollies and Uncle In – "

InuYasha finally snapped. "MOTHERFUCKING NOISY PIECE OF BITCH-LIKE SHIT! I do not love you. Shut. Up."

Rin was quiet for two whole minutes. Everyone sighed in relief.

Inhale…

"I love flowers, I love tea, I love dollies and Uncle Inu LOVES _ME!!_"

Kagome was too tired to even admonish the hanyou for swearing in front of the children. Kirara had flown away, horrified at the sudden chaos and now permanently scared of children. Miroku made up an excuse of going to "meditate in a cave and grow closer to the Buddha" and left. Sango just mysteriously disappeared, and was later found in her home village in hiding. Shippo ran after Miroku and promised to become a monk and shave his head only if he would GET HIM OUT OF THERE!

Only poor Kagome and InuYasha were left to tire out and take care of the notorious Rin. InuYasha decides that he has never fought such a formidable youkai, and that Rin would probably take even demons such as Naraku down.

Now _there's_ an idea!

Kagome had no choice in the matter, since InuYasha threatened to destroy the well and her textbooks if she ever abandoned him like their so-called "friends" did.

Jaken never did help. He was presumed dead. He hadn't moved or regained his consciousness in five days, and was buried on the sixth day somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It was only later did they know that he was _not_ dead, but was only in a coma, and had clawed his way through the dirt and crawled back to his lord's side.

"I love flowers, I love tea, I love dollies and Uncle Inu LOVES _ME!!_ I love flowers, I love tea, I love dollies and Uncle Inu LOVES _ME!!_ I love flowers, I love tea, I love dollies and Uncle Inu LOVES _ME!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Will this hell never end?" InuYasha screamed into the sky, knuckles cracking as he contemplated on whether or not just to kill the kid right then and there.

"I double that," murmured the exhausted futuristic miko quietly.

* * *

And…CUT!

* * *

**A/N:** And the moral of this story is, to never ever ever ever _ever_ give children sweets. Or chocolate, for that matter. That is, if you want to stay alive.

Please review!!


	12. Talk to Me

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the twelfth installment of _It's All On Camera!_ I'm so happy with all the positive response that this is receiving, and thank you for all of your generous reviews!! This makes me want to update faster. XD (Slight bribery…hear it? LOL)

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. 'Tis a sad thing.

-

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to Gursharan, who couldn't understand girl speak even if his life depended on it. Don't worry, darlin'! We still love you :-)

- - - - -

**It's All On Camera!**

By: Artemisia Moon

- - - - -

**Scene Twelve:** Talk to Me

**Rated:** PG for Miroku's "weirdness" and Kagome uncertified teaching skills.

**Pairings:** Miroku x Sango

**Genre:** TINY fluff; attempted humour.

**Warnings:** Dialogue-based drabble

**Summary:** Sometimes words speak louder than actions. And sometimes one wrong move can change the fact of whether or not you can father children.

- - - - -

**Scene Twelve:** Talk to Me

"Houshi-sama, we need to talk."

These five strong – although simple – words immediately sent Miroku's head spinning like a whirlwind, wild and dangerous and utterly consuming. His breathing shortened slightly, and his violet eyes hardened over like wax, completed with a glazed look. The golden rings on his grandfather's staff jingled as he tightened his grip.

Kagome had warned him many weeks ago about this "mysterious way" that women communicated. The intelligent fifteen-year-old had informed her dear companion that the female race tend to say one thing and mean another thing completely.

"For example," Kagome had began, looking the serious-for-once monk square in the eyes, "when you ask a girl what's wrong when she's acting down, and she says 'nothing', then something is _definitely_ wrong."

"Then why don't they just tell us outright what ails them?" questioned the curious man in holy robes.

Kagome sighed, and answered irritably, "For a Ladies' Man, you sure don't know a lot about women."

"I know enough to get by," replied Miroku with a lecherous wink. Kagome scoffed and ignored his comment.

"We do this because we want the guy to _pry_. You know, keep on diggin'? Girls like to do this to prove to herself that at least the guy cares."

"But wouldn't the reason why we're asking if she's alright is because we care?" He shook his head. "Women are such complicated creatures."

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I wish I was a guy. I don't even know why I do half the stuff I do." Blue-grey eyes widened in shock. "Pretend I never said that."

"So…?"

"So, girls want more proof. You see, you prying and annoying us with your stupid male-minded questions make us feel special, maybe even a little loved. It's a twisted way of acknowledging affection, sure, but heck, it works!"

"I know a much better way on how to show a woman that I love her."

"This goes _beyond_ physical intimacy, Miroku! You might want to pay attention. This is actually quite important."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So many guys lose wonderful girlfriends because of this. _Failure to communicate_."

"In other words…?"

"In other words, think _outside_ the box when she's talking to you. Of course, don't over-analyze everything she does or says. You've got to know when she's saying what she actually means and when she's using "girl language"."

"I see."

"So…you understand?"

"No. What box are you talking about?"

"What?"

"What is _thinking outside the box_?"

"What? No, there is no box. You see - Argh!"

* * *

**Then…thirty minutes later…after the "BOX" theory…**

"_NOW_ do you understand?" Kagome seemed a little agitated. _I can't believe I'm not getting paid for this. I should try this in my school._

"Uhm, yes. Thank-you, Lady Kagome."

"Anytime, Miroku! Now go get 'em, tiger!" Girlish giggles filled the silence.

"Er…pardon?"

"…Nevermind."

That was about four weeks ago. Kagome had also clearly emphasized on the "death statement", _We need to talk_. Apparently, this was just an opener to something dramatic, something troublesome. He should heed with all caution, and not anger the wild animal in front of him. It could either be a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Yes, my dearest Sango. Whatever shall we talk about?"

"Don't give me that nonsense, Miroku! I _know_ what you were up to last night!"

Yup, definitely bad.

"Uh…whatever do you mean?" He chuckled nervously. Sweat damped his forehead in anticipation. Furious waves of anger emanated from the petite female in front of him. Miroku sincerely hoped that it wasn't about the village girl that was with him that night (sneakily, of course). The Buddha couldn't hate him _that_ much…

"I can't believe you! Have you no shame?"

Oooh yeah…it was _definitely_ about the girl from the night before… Miroku wondered how Sango had found out.

Well, no use in lying, right? "My deepest apologies, Lady Sango! I simply couldn't help myself! I – "

"_I_ can imagine! I advise you to _never_ do it again, understood? You'll cause us a whole heap of trouble one day, Houshi-sama!"

"She was just sitting there! _She_ offered herself to me, Sango. How was I to say no?"

" – dirty habit! Gods, we might even have gambling debts to pay off now! This is so frustrating."

" – not worry! I was extremely careful last night. I never got her pregnant. I never get any of the woman I sleep with pregnant…unless it's you."

"…"

"…"

"What woman?"

"What gambling?"

"_I_ was talking about you gambling away our funds last night with the village headman."

"OOOOH. That. Do not worry, my fairest Sango. I had won – we're set for quite a few days."

"Wait…_what WOMAN?! _And _PREGNANT?_"

"Uhm…nothing you need to know about, I assure you. It will only make you more frustrated."

"Tell me, you stinkin' bouzo, or with God as my witness, I _will_ castrate you!"

Miroku squeaked as he unconsciously covered his lower region.

Sango's eyes gleamed with a certain light that our fellow monk certainly did NOT like. The demon slayer approached him, taking a step for each that he took _back_. Closer…closer…just about three feet away from him…two feet…one foot…oh, crap.

Miroku gulped as he closed his eyes in terror.

…Uh…oh…

* * *

**Four Weeks Ago**

"Anytime, Miroku! Now go get 'em, tiger!" Girlish giggles filled the silence.

"Er…pardon?"

"…Nevermind."

"Okay…I have other things to do. You go do what you have to do, 'kay, Miroku?"

"Thank-you again, Lady Kagome."

"No problem."

And with the girl's blessing, Miroku left her inner circle. Tears nearly surfaced in her eyes as she realized how quickly and thoroughly Miroku had learned her lesson, and how _fast_ he had grown. Sango was lucky, Kagome decided. Miroku was one of the smart ones.

"…Oh, darn it!" Kagome scowled at her simple blunder. "Ah, well, I'm sure that the entire _Do Not Jump to Conclusions_ lesson won't effect Miroku that much. I mean, missing it won't hinder his judgement. He _is_ one of the wisest people I know, after all."

Somehow, her self-reassurance was not working.

And then, a bird pooped right in front of her. Kagome squealed in surprise and jumped back.

She should have taken that as an omen.

- - - - -

And…CUT!

- - - - -

**A/N:** I don't know how, but this was meant to be a fluffy, romantic drabble between Miroku and Sango. And _look_ at how it turned out! T.T Eh, hopefully it was alright. Please review! You know you _want_ to ;-)


	13. Come to Me

**Artemisia Moon:** I feel so wonderful! Your generous showers of reviews has made my day, and lightened up the gloomy atmosphere of my Spring Break. It's been raining and windy forever…so much for the sun. Maybe that's why I wrote something like this – not as "humourous" as it usually tends to be, but still romantic and fluffy all the same. Or maybe it's not the awful weather, but just the fact that I had watched Spirited Away, and officially _hate_ the way that Miyazaki ends his movies.

Perhaps it's because it's the _thirteenth_ drabble. .:DUN DUN DUN!:. Of course, this depends on whether you're superstitious or not ;-) I'm not, though.

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or Spirited Away. Rumiko Takahashi owns the hanyou, and Hayao Miyazaki owns the wonderful movie.

- - - - -

**It's All On Camera!**

By: Artemisia Moon

- - - - -

**Scene Thirteen:** Come to Me

**Rated:** General

**Pairings:** InuYasha x Kagome

**Genre:** Romance; angst; fluff; bit of humour

**Warnings:** Match-making Mama Higurashi

**Summary:** Kagome watches Spirited Away, and realizes how fragile promises truly are.

- - - - -

**Scene Thirteen:** Come to Me

"Well, that sucked major eggs."

"Hm? How?" InuYasha rubbed his sleepy golden orbs and yawned, stretching like an over-slept mountain cat. "That girl saved her parents and that guy found out his name. They both got what they wanted. Sounds like a happy ending to me." He readjusted himself on the soft loveseat, legs stretching out in front of him.

Kagome scowled as she eyed the rolling credits before turning off the VCR and television set.

"We don't even know if Chihiro and Haku would meet each other again!" The fifteen-year-old raven plunked the empy popcorn bowl loudly on the coffee table in front of her, and grabbed hold of the tissue box beside it.

InuYasha looked a little startled at her sudden anger, and also a little confused. "So? That Haku guy promised, didn't he?"

Kagome blew her nose hastily and coughed some, briefly sending the dog-eared companion beside her into a panic, hyperventilating as he prayed to the gods that she wouldn't die on him. It was snowing out, and normally InuYasha would have insisted that they all go shard-hunting in the Feudal Era (despite the horrid weather conditions), but as soon as Kagome landed a high fever and nearly went unconscious, Inuyasha hurriedly brought her back to heal.

That was a weak ago. After a frenzy of hospital visits, mysterious-looking medicine,and with InuYasha taking care of her, Kagome tried to stay sick just to have an excuse to spend some time (alone) with her oblivious male protector.

Kagome looked a little offended now. "Promises aren't always meant to be kept, InuYasha." She paused momentarily, then hesistantly added, "And sometimes they _can't_ be kept."

The aforementioned hanyou looked a little puzzled, and just a tiny bit offended as well.

How could Kagome say that? Does that mean that she doesn't _trust _him as well?

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? And why the heck are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Why _shouldn't_ I make a big deal out of this? I don't know…maybe because it's not _fair_?! Maybe it's because – "

"I'm home!" Kagome abruptly stopped mid-rant as her mother walked into the cozy living room, large brown paper bags of groceries in hand. Mama Higurashi smiled at the red-faced couple, setting down the produce on the counter and eyed InuYasha playfully.

"InuYasha, are you harassing my daughter again?"

"What?"

Mama Higurashi winked knowingly, and turned around to unpack. "I would prefer it if you would do it in her bedroom, please. No need to put on a show."

"Moooooom! That was _completely_ uncalled for!" Kagome blushed to her hair roots as soon as she realized what her mother had meant. InuYasha, bless him, still remained unnaturally clueless.

"Oo…kay…" The dog-demon blinked, before returning to their original topic. "So…what were you gonna say, Kagome?"

She looked helplessly at her expectant mother, and almost painfully at the irritated hanyou. "You know what? This is getting no where." With that, she stood up with a box of Kleenex in hand and the thick comforter in the other, and trudged off upstairs.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not finished with you!" Angry growls could be heard throughout the entire house.

A slam from the bedroom on the second floor was his answer.

"The hell? I didn't even do anything! Why is she so friggin' moody?"

Mrs. Higurashi hummed with a small smile and threw the bags away before sitting beside the sixteen-year-old male comfortingly. "She's young. She's sick. She's a _girl_. Females tend to be moody, InuYasha."

"Keh, you're not like her. You're never moody or angry or whatever. Since you're her mother, shouldn't she be more like _you_?"

"Honey," InuYasha blushed slightly at the affectionante nickname, "Kagome would be very boring if she were like me."

"I doubt it. She's be easier to handle."

"Hmm…that's probably true. Still, what had set her off?"

The half-blood thought about this for a moment. "Well, we were watching that movie…you know, where that girl's parents turn into pigs and that guy helps her and stuff."

"I see. Perhaps you should go on and talk to her. Your company is what she really needs."

"Are you insane, woman?! She'll eat me alive!"

Mama Higurashi laughed at that, but shooed his off the couch nonetheless. "I'm sure she will." Somehow, InuYasha got the idea that she had twisted his words around into something unmentionable…

"Fine. But if I don't come downstairs, you'll know what happened to me." InuYasha huffed before bounding up the carpeted steps, trying to take his time.

"Oh, I will!" called the "concerned" mother after him. InuYasha _still_ had the feeling that Kagome's mother meant something else.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Kagome, open up!"

Silence.

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock kno –_

"YOU IDIOT! I heard you the first time!" A flushed Kagome opened the door, chest heaving up and down with unmistakable anger as rosy cheeks complimented her "ticked off" appearance.

"Well, if you heard the first time, then why didn't you answer?" retorted the frustrated hanyou.

"Has it ever occurred to you, InuYasha, in that tiny, little pea-sized brain of yours, that maybe I _don't_ want to talk to you?!"

InuYasha pulled back his lips in a ferocious snarl, dangerous and gleaming white fangs peaking out along with his bared teeth.

"You wench! I dragged my butt up here to apologize, although I have no idea what the heck for, since I didn't even _do_ anything, and you treat me like this! This is ridiculous! You are so _damn hard_ to please!"

"If I'm so dang hard to please, then why do you always hang out with me?"

"You think I have a _choice_ in the matter? I'm stuck with you 'cause we need to find the shards."

Kagome gasped. "You are such an insensitive jerk!"

"And you're a frigid witch! What? Do you have _ice_ flowing through your veins?!"

"Agh! OSUWARI!"

Down went InuYasha, cursing along the way. When the spell wore off, he lifted his head slowly and murmured, "I see that you're feeling better, since you can argue like this. We're going back."

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Yes we ARE!"

* * *

**Five Minutes Later After Pointless Arguing…**

"Ah, screw it!" InuYasha suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Kagome firmly by the shoulders and pulling her abruptly towards him, lips crashing down in a not-so-chaste kiss.

Poor, poor Kagome, having been caught off-guard, involuntarily responded, pressing back firmly. Blue-grey eyes were wide, body rigid, and breathing ceased.

It wasn't until InuYasha stepped away with a glazed look upon his face did Kagome start breathing again, and her body remembering the "blush" function.

"Now will you just shut up and listen?" whispered the hanyou huskily, arms still on her slender shoulders. Molten golden eyes stared at her intensely, and he spoke with such gentleness that it nearly frightened the reincarnated girl.

"Why are you so upset? It's just a movie, ya know?"

Kagome almost refused to answer, choosing to avert her gaze to their feet. She noticed that unlike his hands, InuYasha didn't have any claws on his toes. Interesting.

"You better answer, dammit, or I'll kiss you again! You know I will!"

"Okay, okay! It's just that…I don't know…people seem to break promises a lot. Especially when it concerns me." Kagome's voice grew quieter with each word. InuYasha listened on, having a vague idea about where this is headed. "Dad promised to be there when I get married, and he's dead now. I promised myself that I'd tell Hojo that I'm not interested, and still I haven't. I promised Shippo that I'd buy sweets for him, and still I haven't. And _you've_ promised that you'd always be there for me, and you haven't."

His breath hitched in his throat as he looked down on Kagome's sullen facial expression. "Are promises even sacred anymore, InuYasha? You tell me that. Are they just a bunch of fancy words that holds no meaning? How will I know which ones to trust and which ones not to?"

"Kagome… I…I don't know…"

"See?" She smiled, stepping back to remove the heaviness and warmth of his clawed hands on her shoulders. "InuYasha, how will I know that you'll always come back to me after you've gone away, doing what you have to do? How will I know that you'll return after you've run off into battle? How will I know that you wont discard me like an old slipper after the use? Promises? Those petty words? DO they even work?"

InuYasha remained in his spot, the palms of his hands feeling slightly cold from the absence of Kagome's warmth. Silence filled the air around them. The only sound emitting from the house were those coming from downstairs in the kitchen, where Mama Higurashi was most likely preparing dinner.

"Kagome…you…I…well, you can always believe in my promises."

"How do I know that they're for real? That you won't just disappear with the wind?"

"Well, I'm here, aren't I? And I will always come back."

"…"

Somehow, Kagome just wasn't so sure.

- - - - -

And…CUT!

- - - - -

**A/N:** I know that this is a little longer than my usual post, but I hope that it was enjoyable enough. Even though the end was angsty and not exactly "happy", yay for the smooching scene, right? RIGHT?! .:starts hyperventilating:. Anyway, I'll try to update sooner, or on a regular basis. Try is the key word here, since my life is pretty hectic. .:sweatdrops:.

--

_Review Replies for Scene 12…_

**Avelyn Lauren:** I completely agree with you. It _is_ the fun in writing – the spontaneity of it all. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**KIAKO:** Have I ever told you that I LOVE the abbreviated version of your name? KIAKO is so fun to say! XP Anyway, I'm glad that it made you laugh…or chuckle…or giggle. Thanks for the feedback!

**Charm2999:** Funny? YAY! Thank-you!

**That'sMyFiasco:** I agree. Miroku, shame on him! Sneaking out back with other innocent village women. _Tsk tsk tsk_. Thanks for reviewing, Fiasco!

**ShikonPrincess15:** LOL I agree. Girls can be the strangest creatures – no offence to myself, of course ;-)

**Adri123101:** THANKS! BIG boost on my self-esteem. XD

**Kirihana:** (smiles) (stops smiling) (bows in gratitude)

--

Thank-you to all my readers as well! I LURVE YOU ALL!


	14. Moon Dance

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**  
Author's Note: **Well, it has been a while, hasn't it? I am terribly sorry to all the people who have waited for an update on this for _ages_. Inspiration has been fleeting, but alas! It finally came upon me while I was washing dishes at two in the morning. XD Well, enjoy nonetheless, and please accept my sincerest apologies! I think my writing style and voice have changed throughout the months, and I hope that the difference isn't that much of a shock. :3

* * *

**It's All On Camera!**_  
By Orange Coconuts_

* * *

**Scene Fourteen:** Moon Dance**  
Rated:** General**  
Pairing:** InuYasha x Kagome**  
Warning:** Lots of angst, and some fluff.**  
Summary:** There are fragments of Kagome's life that she knows she will never get back. InuYasha tries to soften the blow of this unjust thievery as much as he can.

* * *

**Scene Fourteen:** Moon Dance

There are fragments and times of Kagome's life that she knows will never be returned to her. They have been stolen amidst a flurry of silver-haired heroes of fantastic worlds, antediluvian wishing wells, and the scenes of inhumane horror shows as they play before her, displaying girls maturing too quickly and battling forces beyond her strength. Kagome has never minded, because she firmly believes that this is her destiny (and destiny was something that Grandpa had unwavering faith in, even surpassing that of his indestructible family sutra seals). However, she could not help the traitorous thoughts of rebellion and _what-ifs_ on lonely nights spent underneath dark diamond-twinkled skies, shedding each layer of impregnable mental defense as she is left naked and vulnerable. Missed birthdays, passed-by moment of familial bliss, escaped patterns of dialogue that have left the mouths of her friends-turned-acquaintances.

Yes, Kagome knows she has missed much that her life once offered her. Now, she lives with the fleeting (and often ignored) thought that she might not live to see the day of her graduation, or she may never be able to participate in normal activities such as _let's go to the cinema this Friday, Yuka!_ or _oh I hope I was accepted I tried my best_ and _I do, oh yes, I do_. Madame Fate was cruel, paving her the path of persecution rather than the road of rights. Then Kagome thinks about what her days would be like, spent not knowing about the Feudal Era or over-modest demon exterminators and lecherous monks (which she never even fathomed existed – paradox upon itself, really). Fox children and jealousy over clay figures were a form of blessing, she tried to reassure herself on those a-many nights.

Unjust as this thievery is, the seventeen-year-old, knowing the maturity and weariness of fifty, places a smile and fights this internal uncertainty with barricades of optimism (_subtle denial_) and a light heart (that no longer knows the connotation of _innocence_).

Really. It's destiny.

_-- poor excuse, weak in words and conviction._

**XXXX**

Fireflies dance just as beautifully as butterflies, jerky wing pirouettes and clumsy formation never hindering their artistic birthright.

Kagome sighed as she turned restlessly in her sleeping bag, fingering the small hole near the top left corner of the material that has been worn by weeks of harsh traveling and unpredictable terrain. Warm summer winds have melted graciously into the atmosphere, providing minimum comfort to the stifling humidity that have been hanging lowly with the earthly occupants. The brilliance of infinite sprinkled nightlights scattered over the expanse of indigo-navy above her, twinkling and teasing. Sweat rolled down the contours of her back, causing her skin and the flimsy material of her baby blue pajama top to stick together in an uncomfortable heap. How the four slumbering companions around her remained – well, _slumbering_ – was beyond her. A cactus, Kagome reasoned, probably wouldn't even be able to survive in this heat.

Carefully dislodging the sleeping fox child from her arms, the ravenette pushed herself up into an upright position, wincing as the familiar pain of blood rushing back into her upper limbs began to consume her flesh like fire, jabbing needles of arsenic pinpointed every single fleeting nerve. Rubbing them profusely, she wiggled her way out of the worn sleeping bag and started south, eyes steady on the towering tree that nested a Knight-in-Red.

"You never sleep at night anymore, do you, InuYasha?" Two gentle, long fingers crept towards the back of her neck, grimacing as she swept away a few sweaty hairs. Kagome decided that it was about time for a haircut.

"Obviously not – not with Naraku growing stronger each fucking day." He gave the woman underneath him a piercing gaze, molten honey eyes gluing her in place. "You haven't forgotten about the recent ambushes already, have you? Even you aren't this oblivious." Dark eyebrow raised in questioning, Kagome senses the tying of knots forming within her gut, swirling and tumbling as she slowly falls into a spiraling lake of nausea and anticipation. "What are you doing up this late, anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep; I still can't understand how you've all survived without air conditioning for all these years. It's killing me."

A rustling of rough material sounds through the night as InuYasha readjusts his position on the large branch. "What's aero-condi…actually, nevermind."

"InuYasha, do you ever wish that things had been different?" The knots were now tied, pulled together with inconceivable strength that have lodged them permanently within her being, making her sides ache as the cancerous tumour begins to eat away at her conscience. "I sometimes look at all this, and wonder why the heck this is happening. _What's the point of all this, really?_ What is the purpose? Wouldn't you rather have done something other than _this_?" Suddenly it feels colder, and Kagome knows for a fact that it's illogical that the temperature would suddenly drop twenty degrees.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ears alert and golden orbs twinkling with annoyance, InuYasha leaps down and lands in one, graceful movement. Fluidity like a housecat but with an edge of a panther; Kagome often thinks that it would have made more sense if InuYasha were half feline than half mutt. "Have you been reading those shitty "Ferood" books again?"

"It's Freud, and why can't you just think about this seriously for once?" The knot is so tight, it feels as if it's grown a millennia larger, threatening her very lung capacity and oxygen intake. "Actually, forget about what I said. The main reason why I'm here is this: I want to go back four days from now."

Silence hung in the air like a whispering disease, placing its ill hands upon the hearts of its surroundings. Kagome felt strangely minuscule underneath InuYasha's scrutinizing gaze, and wished that she had never gotten up when he replied with, "And why the fuck should I let you?"

"Because…I need this. I miss my family, InuYasha. I miss my friends, my school, and my other _life_. All I am asking is three days – maximum, five. I'm homesick."

"You can't just fucking leave!" Volume rose with each word that left his lips, targeting the young woman in front of him like a hunter with a crossbow. "You have a mission here, Kagome. Priorities and responsibility and a purpose. Can't your other life wait until _after_ we're finished? Aren't you worried that Naraku might just fucking kill us all if we don't beat his sorry ass in time? You'll have the rest of your life to do whatever the hell you want, and I won't be there to stop you." InuYasha's chest was now heaving, teeth bared and clearly having given the reigns of emotional control over to his temperamental side-persona.

Kagome laughed. "I find this highly ironic that I have to ask you every time I want to do something. You are such a controlling jerk, you know that?" The knot has finally exploded within her. "You're absolutely right, though; priorities first. Responsibility first, purpose first. _You_ first. Okay, got it. Life can wait. Everybody else can just _wait_." _Too bad they'll all be long gone by then._

She abruptly turned around and began power-walking back towards the campsite. "See you in the morning, InuYasha." She left him standing there, bathed in the essence of the quarter moon and drowning in infectious words. Kagome felt as if there was a gigantic, bleeding hole in the centre of her stomach for the entire world to see.

_I never asked for this_.

**XXXX**

The unrelenting sunlight is contagious, dowsing everything its everlasting rays touch with warmth and security. The vegetation thrives under its gentle hands, children tan healthily as they run through the sun's courtyard, days reach longevity with its light potion.

In the daylight, everything is _alright_, masked with icing flavoured pretense and joyous laughter. Kagome is all giggles, jokes, smiles, _happiness_, such a stark contrast to her pessimistic self from the previous night. Juxtapose in nature, enigmatic in motive, liar in person. Colourful and glowing in radiance, she walks alongside the demon exterminator, whispering harshly the details of advice into the female's ear, and away from the prying ones of the monk's. Shippo bounces energetically beside her, exclaiming every so often about the most peculiar things, like why the sky is blue, why the birds sing, why InuYasha never smiles.

As the half-demon watches the mural of scenes flow before him, his _heart has never ached more_. It's like the age-old wound from Kikyo's purifying arrow had once again opened, an invisible object ripping apart his lung and plunging through his ribcage. The muscles tear with every smile, blood flows with every happy-sounding sigh, pain increases with each opening of her arms.

_Fake, fake, fake._ It was then that InuYasha was blessed with an epiphanic realization: falsehood can always be corrected.

* * *

**And Cut!**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm terribly sorry about the long wait! It's been a while, but I finally posted for this drabble set. It's a bloody miracle! Constructive criticism will be forever cherished, while flames will be extinguished with a fire blanket (and the flamer knocked over the head with a fire extinguisher).

Thank-you to everyone who has been so very supportive. I truly appreciate it.

-Coconuts


End file.
